The Curse of the Wraith
by firegal96
Summary: You're the Queen of a land called Juruk, and leader of the infamous 'demon army'. What you don't know is that your life is about to change, again. (Female Reader x Elsa)
1. Introduction

Episode 1: Introduction

It wasn't an unusual occurrence, these calls out to the deserts of Juruk, but what could Amund do? The duke of the area made some claim about people dressed in black cloaks roaming his land. However, none could be approached. Any soldier who dared to venture out and question them was found dead. It was clear that these people were trained rogues of a foreign nation, seeking refuge in the land of Juruk and King Emmyander would have no part of it.

"Request to enter," a voice beckoned from the door of Amund's tent. Raising his cold blue eyes from the map before him, he glared at the visitor.

"Request granted. What is it?" he questioned as he watched the lower ranked officer slither his way into the tent. Standing at attention, the man shifted his brown eyes around Amund's face.

" thinks he may have found something in regards to the rogues," the soldier explained as he motioned to the left wall of the tent. Amund jerked his head in a swift nod as he pushed away from the table, taking large strides to the exit.

"I see. Thank you," he replied as pulled back the flap of the tent door. Stepping out into the midst of their camp he glanced around, watching as a few of his men walked past him, heading to the fire on the right side of their site.

"General, if you would," the soldier coughed, grasping Amund's attention once more as he motioned for him to follow. Nodding, Amund set off after the soldier, distancing himself from the oblivious campsite behind him. At the very least he hoped the lieutenant found the rogues campsite, he would accept nothing else.

Making their way up a nearby sand dune, grains of tan spilled down behind them with every step they took. As Amund followed the messenger, he watched as the man's feet swiveled outward before they lifted from the dune, only to disperse more sand. After climbing halfway up the hill, the soldier peered over his shoulder and motioned for the General to get to the ground and continue the rest of the climb on their bellies.

Lowering himself to the desert floor, the sand was surprisingly hot, not yet absorbing the cold of night. Placing one arm in front of the other, Amund snaked his way up the rest of the distance, only to see a darkened figure emerge at the top of the crescent. It appeared to be laying on his stomach, and facing the dark horizon.

Picking up his speed, the General situated himself next to Brown, who didn't so much as acknowledge the general's appearance. Scanning his stiff expression, Amund followed his gaze out into the midst of the desert. When his gaze fell on a glowing red creature, shroud in black, his blue eyes widened, yet he held back his thoughts, keeping them captive.

"I think that's it, what the Duke was mentioning. Though, I don't believe it's human, sir," Brown whispered, trying his hardest to prevent his voice from carrying on the breeze.

"I think you're right lieutenant." Agreed Amund as his expression melted into that of intrigue.

"But what is it?" Brown questioned as he turned his gaze to the General. Amund was silent for a moment as he let his thoughts settle, trying to wade through fear and fact. The only answer that came to mind, was to keep far away from the creature.

The three men remained silent as they watched the black creature bob up and down, floating just above the sand. Red light emitted from the end of his sleeves, lighting his claw-like hands and revealing its lack of legs. "Should I go check it out sir?" Brown asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I wouldn't advise it. Many a men died doing so. I don't want to loose one of my best lieutenants," remarked Amund as he glanced to the campsite behind him. "Wait for me to return. I'm going to fetch my telescope," he explained as he began to slide backward down the dune, disturbing a wave of sand as he did.

The lieutenant and soldier watched as the general descended half the distance of the dune before standing to his feet and continuing on, back to the campsite. Brown's eyes followed the darkened trail of sand up to where the General used to be, before jerking to the black figure. Blinking, Brown critiqued the creature, who was seemingly unaware of his, or the soldier's, presence. Peering back over his shoulder one last time, Brown swallowed hard as he shifted forward, breaking the top of the dune.

"Sir? What are you doing?" The soldier inquired as Brown shimmied his way down the opposite side of the dune, sliding in a slow, methodical pace. Glaring at the soldier, Brown held a finger to his lips, then continued on.

As he closed the distance between himself and the creature, he could feel his heart throb in his chest as adrenaline pumped its way through his body. Trying to keep his breath under control, he struggled to keep calm as he crawled closer.

Suddenly, the creature made a low growl as it twitched, making Brown freeze, his heart threatening to burst. The creature whipped around, revealing two glowing red eyes that locked onto Brown. It let out a blood curdling scream as he flexed his arms, then flew forward.

Scrambling onto his back, Brown struggled to get to his feet in an attempt to flee, but wind knocked his legs out from under him. Falling to the sand, he peered up at the red eyed creature, frozen in terror. The creature held out it's black hand, its long fingers extending in an open palm fashion.

Pain tore through Brown's chest, his heart caving inward as he let out a plea for help. White light began to pour from his core as his body began to shake, his energy being zapped from his body.

"Lieutenant!" A loud voice called from behind him, but it was too late. His eyes began to drift shut as he felt his ribs collapse in on themselves. His spine kissed the sand, as he laid down, giving into the cold feeling enveloping his body.

Amund watched in horror as the creature drained the life from Brown, a feeling of helplessness washed over the General as the man was set down on the sand dune, cold and lifeless. The creature withdrew his hand, before it's red eyes flicked to Amund, locking gazes.

"I got him!" the soldier yelled as he loosed an arrow.

"No!" The General commanded, but it was too late. The iron tipped arrow twirled through the air, aimed at the black figure, only to fly through it and strike the sand behind him.

"You dare challenge me?" It wailed as black smoke billowed from it's body.

"Who are you?" the general questioned, trying his best to side step the obvious.

"Petty human. Never knowing your place in this world." He grumbled then let out a screeched, rocking the sand dune, beginning to level it. The two men sprung to their feet, only to pause as the screech ceased. Next to the creature, more of it's kind began to materialize around it. "I am The Wraith of the restless souls that wander this forsaken abyss."

Amund's jaw hung open as his legs began to shake beneath him. How had this creature gone unidentified for so long? Or was it that he killed anyone he told? "Step aside," it billowed.

"Never. My duty is to protect Juruk with all I am." The general hissed as he drew his sword, it glinted in the light of the moon as he held it out, ready to defend his homeland the best he could. Another scream tore through the air, nearly ripping it in half. Cringing at the sound, a ringing echoed in his ears, even after the call disappeared. Liquid began to dribble into the swell of his ear, before spilling out onto his earlobe.

The wraith whipped forward, knocking Amund in the stomach and sending him toppling down the hill. Rolling down, pain burst through every area of his body as he struggled to slow himself. After one flip, he landed hard on the base of his neck and heard a distinct crack at the base of his skull. He went to scream, though nothing came out. Crumbling to a halt, he was facing the black sky above, a haze of orange resonating behind him.

Whisks of glowing red flew past him, followed by shrill calls of creature and men. Blinking, Amund fought off the tears in the corners of his eyes, but despite his efforts, they streamed down the sides of his face. He begged forgiveness from the King, he begged forgiveness from his mother and father, from his two sisters and brother, and finally from his nation.

The last thing he saw was deathly red eyes staring deep into his soul. A torturous grip wrenched his chest, begging him to squirm, but his limps refused to listen.

"You, shameful man of pride and foolishness, have brought the destruction of this desert world." Amund felt his chest tighten and the last of his spirit was ripped from his body. His eyes drew dark and empty as his head fell to the side, unaware of the destruction that ensued on his camp.

Bodies of men were scattered about on the sand, all sucked dry by the enraged wraiths. The ghostly creatures released a call of victory, before dancing around the circumference of the campsite. They shot out towards the center of Juruk, hungry for the souls of the anyone who rested in their path.

Shifting in your bed, sleep evades you, which was unusual considering you were always out like a light. _How long have I been in bed? An hour?_ you wish you knew. Sitting up, you rub your eyes as you look to the square window at the back of your room. The moon is still in sight, which tells you it's early yet.

Sighing, you slump back to bed, laying there limp, your eyes lock on the wall next to your bed and your arms splayed out on top of your dark blue sheets. _I wish I had a sister to play with..._you beg silently to yourself. Being an only child has it's perks, you are the center of attention at your castle. You could get any and all the maids to go along with whatever crazy pretend game you come up with but...you're missing that real friend connection. Adults are cool and all, but you want a friend your age. Sure some of the Duke's have kids your age but they weren't close enough to be able to see all the time.

Jerking to lay on your side, you let out a frustrated huff. You'd find your solution soon enough. At least that's what you told yourself every night. Blinking, you stare at your door, trying to trick your brain into shutting up for once in its 6 year existence, but it didn't listen.

The sound of loud footsteps grabs your attention and you quickly slam your eyes shut, you want your parents to at least think you're sleeping. That's when the door whips open with a loud crash as it hit the wall.

Jumping in your bed, your eyes fly open as your mother and father raced over to you.

"[y/n] honey, you need to wake up," your mom pleads as she pulls the sheets from your body.

"Mom? What's going on?" Fear grips your heart as you see the fleeting evidence of panic in your mother's brown eyes. Sitting up your mother jerks her arms around you and plucks you up from your bed. Cradling her arm under your butt and holding her hand against your back.

"Nothing honey, we're just going on a little adventure, okay?" she says to you, before turning to the door. You glance to your father who is staring out the window, his blue eyes flicking around in the moonlight. You eyes widened as you look to the long silver sword in his clutches.

"Dad?" you ask in a whisper. Your mother enters into the hallway, your father close behind. They are both running, down the hallway, weaving in and out of corridors you are banned from. Your hands ball into fists, clinging tightly to your mother's nightgown. You can feel her heart hammering against your body and can hear her breathing heavily as you race around another corner. Your eyes are locked on your father, who is running behind your mother, he occasionally throws his gaze behind him.

You were suddenly flying down the stairs, your parents footsteps echoing off the empty halls. _Where is everyone? Why are we running?_ Questions barrage your mind when suddenly you hear your mother scream, as you skid to a halt. You feel your stomach fly through your body as you whip around and pass your father.

"Cecilia, run!" Peering over your mother's shoulder you watch with horror as your father stands across from a black figure with glowing red eyes. Burying your face into your mother's neck terror seizes your small body. Suddenly, you are wrenched from your mother's grasp.

"Mom!" you shriek as you thrash about.

"[y/n]!" your mother yells back as she runs forward, trying to grab you back. You feel pain tare through your chest, creating another cry of pain. That's when the blackness begins to cave in around you. Then suddenly, you hit the floor, the darkness fully engulfing you, but leaving the sounds of your parents' cries and the shrill scream of a demonic monster.

_That's all __I__ remember from that night. __I__ lost __my__ mother, and what is left of __my__ father is but a shell of the man he once was. __O__ur kingdom was torn apart, for ever__y__ one person who survived, two more were taken. __I__ w__as__ one of the lucky few to make it out alive, however, __I__ wasn't left with just a memory. I have a circle shaped scar over my collar bone, __right forearm__ and on my naval. I am not alone in my branding, those who have survived the great plague also bare similar marks._

_ After my mother's passing, and my father slipping into a deep coma, I was thrust into a position of being Queen, however I was too young, so, one of the eldest council members stood in my stead until my 16th birthday. On that day I was coronated and officially became Queen of Juruk. _

_ Then, two months later we were attacked by a nearby nation seeking to control our tiny plot of land. With the help of Council member Johnson, we defeated their army with only 200 men. We had 6 more wars that ended in a similar fashion. Since then, nations have left us alone, viewing our army as a 'demon army' and worthy of fear. In part, we have the wraiths to thank for that. _

_ Anyone who survived the attack was given a gift from the wraiths, but at a price, one day we will turn to wraiths, and roam the earth, looking for souls to devour. Until then, the power we have been granted will keep us from harm. Our partial immortality keeps us from being murdered by humans, however, we cannot seem to withstand the weapons made by orcs, or elves and we cannot escape the sands of time. Every single one of us can become invisible to the naked eye. We can drift through walls, and fly. Most importantly, akin to the wraiths we can steal souls, making it impossible to defeat our army. Though we do have some restrictions, such only connects to the Elves, Orcs, and dragons. However, those have been far from problematic._

_ I'm 18 now, and have made my mark of ruling with an Iron Fist and being quick to start and end wars. The nations around us keep to themselves, and because of that, Juruk desperately needs allies. Though are numbers are small, we still need various supplies such as wood and coal which are absent from our land. I must see to it that-_

A knock suddenly pulls you from your writings. Jerking your head up, you turn to peer at your study door, making sure to remove your pen from the parchment paper.

"Your Majesty, I have a message that you may find of use to you," a familiar voice calls to you.

"Come in." You remark sternly as you turn your blue eyes back to the paper before you, putting the pen back to paper, you finish the sentence, making sure your thoughts aren't lost. You hear the creaking of the door, followed by the pattering of footsteps across your study.

"Your Majesty," the soft voice calls, flicking your eyes up to the visitor you motion to the edge of your desk before looking back to the paper.

"Just leave it on the edge of my desk, I'll read it in a moment Colleen," you explain as you dot an 'I'. Your maidservant is silent for a moment, which is never a good sign. Sighing, you place your pen down next to the scroll and sit up, folding your hands and resting your elbows on your desk. "What is it?" you ask her as your eyes fell to the envelope in her hand.

"It's from Arendelle," she squeaks, "a nation to the north." You nod as you hold out your hand.

"I am aware." You retort as she passes you the letter. Accepting it, you tare it open, remove the note, and set the envelope down on your desk. Unfolding the parchment, you begin to read the letter. It is addressed to you, _no surprise there_. However, as you read, it becomes quickly apparent that the country is seeking some sort of treaty, but that they wished to discuss further details with you in person. Coming to the bottom of the note, you see it is signed by Queen Elsa, along with a seal of authenticity. _No king, how interesting. _

Nodding, you place the note in the corner of your desk. _Now to write a personal note, or __should I __have __Johnson__ do it?_ You are silent for a moment, then finally look up to your servant. "Colleen, would you please request that Councilman Johnson write a reply to this lovely letter, agreeing for me to meet with Queen Elsa." You explain as you refolded the letter and slip it into the envelope.

Holding it out for Colleen to take, she smiles before accepting it.

"Of course, Your Majesty." She replies as she curtsies, then heads for the door.

"Oh, Colleen! One more thing," you call after her, she pauses and turns to face you. "Have General Timothy prepare a 20 man army to escort me to Arendelle." Colleen smiles again, dips her head in respect and replies,

"Of course," You smile warmly at her and watch her leave, she even made sure to shut the door behind her. Smirking and shaking your head, you continue with recording your countries history, just in case these documents ever need to be passed to the next King or Queen. Though if you were honest with yourself, you have no intentions of marring a Prince, or King. You weren't one for men, women peaked your interest more easily, but you aren't one to jump on every attractive woman you see. Or any woman you saw. But then again, if the right one comes along you'll act.

You pause as you glance out the window next to your desk. It looks out over the tan city below, with various palm trees sprouting near the sandstone paths. Not to far away was a crystal blue river that cradled the back of the city, keeping the area fresh with water and food.

Taking a deep breath, you tilt your head to the right, cracking it in a gentle fashion. Rolling your neck, a small smile remains on your lips, _things might finally be going my way._

_A/__N: Hope you guys liked my first chapter :) As a note to anyone who knows of my three other stories, The Controllers, Heroes and Zeroes or Sky Filled with Frost, I encourage you to look at my author profile page, all will unfortunately be explained there. If you are not aware of those stories don't bother trying to look for them. Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful day and I will be updating this story as frequently as I can (which will most likely be once every week but no promises)_


	2. Complicated

Episode 2: Complicated

Rolling over in your bed sunlight is pouring onto your face, begging you to wake up. Groaning, you rub your eyes with the palms of your hands as you force yourself to sit up. Taking a deep breath, you swing your legs over the side of your bed and stumble to the ground. Staggering through your room to your mirror, you peer at your dreary reflection.

Running your fingers through your hair in an attempt to wake up, it does nothing but further mess up your appearance. Scratching your chin, you shamble away from the mirror and to your bathroom. Drawing a bath, you strip down and slide into the tub, warm water lapping at your skin as you sit there still half asleep.

"Your Majesty?" you hear, accompanied by a rap on your door. "It's your maidservant, Colleen." you nod, almost wishing she could see your gesture. Coughing, you run your finger under your nose as you reply,

"Yes, come in," judging by the creaking of the door, she followed your instructions. Shifting in the water, you began to scrub your hair, trying to get rid of the grim from yesterday's work out.

"I'm placing your freshly pressed dress on your bed, okay your majesty?" Colleen calls to you, just before you dunk your head under the water. Sitting there with your head submerged, strange murmuring echos through the water. Sitting back up, water pours from your face, dripping off your nose and chin. Using your hands, you try your best to dry off your eyes and ring out your hair.

"That's fine," you remark as you grab a brick of ivory resting on the ledge of the tub. Massaging your skin with it, you can feel your blood beginning to circulate freely through your veins. "And Colleen," you continue before peering through the open doorway leading to your bedroom. You can just barely see her standing next to your bed, gently setting your blue dress on top of the sheets.

"Yes, your majesty?" She replies.

"Would you go fetch General Rosemarie?" you request as you set the bar of soap down, and begin to cup water into your hands before pouring it over yourself.

"Is that a good idea, your majesty?" Colleen asks nervously, you can only image the look of worry on her face.

"Thank you, Colleen," you reply, ignoring her question. You hear her sigh, then she retorts.

"Yes of course," followed by pattering footsteps to the opposite side of your room, the creaking of the door opening and closing, and a light click as the door closes.

Was that the best idea? Probably not. Considering Rosemarie's feelings and what not. _I might be a bitch for doing that, but we need as much daylight as possible. I need to cut down on time as best I can. _Sighing, you unplug the tub, then rise to your feet. Staring at the sudsy water, you watch as it ripples as it drains. Glancing around the bathroom, you climb out of the tub and waltzed over to your towel.

Throwing it on top of your head, you scrub your hair, trying to dry it. After reducing your hair to mere dampness, you do your best to dry your body. Tossing the towel to the side, you strut out into your bedroom, drifting over to your clothes.

Sliding on a clean pair of underwear, you quickly glance at the door. Mentally you set a timer to try and beat Rosemarie. Snatching your corset from your bed, you stalk over to your mirror, and begin to climb into the contraption of death, when you pull it taught, you tie the strings to hold it in place. Just as you finish up, a gentle knock echoes on my door.

"Your Majesty? It's General Rosemarie. You requested my presence?"

"Yes, come in," you call to her as you walk back over to your clothes. Your chamber door opens to reveal your head General, Rosemarie. Instantly her face paints a bright red at seeing you half naked. Ignoring it, you grab your slip and slide it over your head. "Is everything ready to leave?" you asked her as your head pops out the top. Glancing to Rosemarie, her blue eyes are wide with shock.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, could you repeat that?" She requests. Sighing, you reach over and pluck your navy blue dress from your bed, and throw it over your head. Sneaking your arms into the thin sleeves, you tug your head out the top, before adjusting the fabric.

"I said, is everything ready to leave?" you add a hint of frustration to your voice.

"Yes, everything is ready to go." Rosemarie squeaks, her voice sounding dry. Nodding, you turn away from her, and face your bed, you stare blankly at your socks, not yet wanting to put them on.

"General, make sure all the soldiers are aware they are to hide their powers as we travel. That should be obvious of course, but, somethings need to be explicitly stated," you remark as you sit down on the edge of your bed.

"Of course your majesty. Your majesty...if I may, could I speak to you...as a friend I mean?" She asks shyly. You nod again, as you grab one of the socks, then cross your right leg over the left, preparing your foot to slid your sock on.

"Yes, you may. What is it?" you ask curiously as you struggle to tug your sock over your toes.

"Arendelle, they only have a Queen. Surely you...I mean...We've discussed this before," Rosemarie squirms as you glance up at her from your spot on the bed. A warm hue flashes over her cheeks as you make eye contact.

"If you're asking if I have intentions of asking to court her, I can assure you, I do not. I could only imagine the storm of controversy I would cause doing that. I may be quick to start wars, but I don't enjoy causing problems for this country," you reply diplomatically.

"I asked to speak to [y/n], not Queen [y/n]," Rosemarie whispers. You sigh as you pause in grabbing for your second sock.

"I was speaking as [y/n]. Rosemarie, trust me, I have no intentions of trying to court Queen Elsa, whoever she may be," you reply before continuing in your action.

"You promise?" she asks you. Switching your legs, you peer up at her.

"Rosemarie, I can't promise anything. If she approaches me, I can't promise I will turn her away. Arendelle has plenty of wood and coal, which are things we need. If she wishes to secure a marriage alliance, I won't turn her down, regardless of whatever comments the other kingdoms will make."Tugging your second sock on, you fix the top of it. Glancing up at Rosemarie, she is still standing by the door, her back erect, and shoulders back, her long brown hair is controlled into a tight bun. "As you are clearly aware, the rest of the world isn't like us. I highly doubt Queen Elsa is in our strange little camp," you explain, as if she didn't already know.

"I am aware. But if that's the case, then maybe..." she cuts herself short, knowing that this is hardly the time to discuss such matters. Ordinarily you would force her thoughts out but you agree with her unspoken boundary. You need to get moving.

You hastily grab your black riding boots and tie them onto your feet before strutting over to your sword. Snatching it from your desk, you tied it around your waist as you join Rosemarie by the door.

"On that note, we leave for Arendelle." You smile warmly before reaching for the handle, and exiting your room, entering into the hallway, Rosemarie on your tail. Locking your bedchambers behind her, you follow the long corridor until it runs out, then make a left to the main entrance hall.

"Your Majesty!" You hear behind you. Spinning around, a plump man is racing down a flight of stairs, his face beat red. As he gets closer, you can see glistening sweat on his forehead.

"Councilman Johnson, is something wrong?" You inquire as you pause in your journey to the courtyard. Gesturing for Rosemarie to head outside, she bobs her head, then continues on her way out of your palace.

"Queen Elsa requests that you take this with you," he manages through gasps. He thrusts out a rolled up scroll for you to take but you only look at him quizzically.

"What is it?"

"It's a white flag. It will grant you safe passage through Corona. Along with granting you a boat for the last leg of your journey." Taking the paper from him, you unroll it and read it for yourself. Sure enough, it's a white flag, granting you and your men safe passage, even giving you an escort if you need it. Snickering you comment a loud,

"Does she doubt my military?"

"I believe she wants to ensure easy passage. I don't think she doubts your military, nobody does at this point, your Majesty. However, Corona is blood related to Arendelle, so she may be trying to flash her own political standings to seem more impressive to you," Johnson explains. Scoffing, you reroll it.

"Fine, let her flash her standings, the only thing I want is coal and wood," you remark. "Take care Councilman." You prepare to leave, when he suddenly grabs your arm.

"[y/n], listen to me," he starts in a low tone. The blush in his cheeks disappears entirely, but the beads of sweat still decorate his bald head. Your brows furrow as you examine his stern expression, this is no longer the councilman speaking to you, but your adoptive father. "I want to give you a heads up, that Queen Elsa may be like...you and Rosemarie. She has been approached by many a suitor, and all have failed. All were also male, unsurprisingly. In other words, people are beginning to talk. If you ever wish to be truly happy in any marriage with another royal, you may want to look into that," his stern expression suddenly breaks into a warm smile. "I wish you the best of luck [y/n]," he says kindly.

Mirroring his smile, you incline your head.

"Thank you. And please, look after my father while I'm gone," you request. Johnson's hand drops from your arm, then pats your back.

"Of course, your Majesty," he draws up his formal tone once more. Wishing him well, you head towards the palace front door, and exit out into the tiny court yard. It is completely made of sandstone, and absent of any fountains. You have plans of installing such ascetics but now is not the time. Juruk doesn't have the means to do so.

In the middle of the courtyard is a company of 20 men and women soldiers, along with General Rosemarie, who is the only one not aboard her horse. She is standing in front of the group, holding the reigns of her horse, along with yours.

"Your Majesty, your horse," she calls to you as she holds out the reigns. Taking them, you hoist yourself aboard your horse, never giving her so much as a glance. To your subordinates you are supposed to be cold, cruel, tactful and above all, powerful. It is necessary, you rule more like a king then a Queen. Anyone outside the kingdom is convinced you hold the same gentle standards. Unless of course they engaged in war with Juruk, then they know you to be different. You want to be known for your power, and might, for your stern wisdom. Tall order maybe, but you'll do it. If doing that includes you coming off as cold and distant, then that's what you must do. But, you have to admit, you wish you had a close friend, one person you could confide in. That's something that has stuck with you since your broken childhood.

Scanning the company of men, you have four carts of food and supplies for the trip to Arendelle, which is approximately a two day journey, give a day or two. All the soldiers are staring at you, waiting for you to give the final order.

"Everyone, move out!" you command, your crisp voice echoes through the empty courtyard. The company lurches into motion, heading for the gates. Leading, is General Rosemarie, and Lt. Johnathan. You are in the middle of the entire group, guards on all sides, though you hardly need the protection. You could travel the whole way to Arendelle and back without need for the slightest protection but it serves formalities purpose. For your enemies, and for the potential alley you might gain with Arendelle.

As you travel through the center of town, the civilians scurry out of the way to clear the main road, standing on the sides and watching with wide eyes as you pass by. Holding your head high, you refrain from looking at the faces of your people. You want to comfort them. Jump from your horse and declare everything will be alright, that you have a plan, when in reality you don't.

Out of the corner of your eyes, you can see the people bowing as you brush passed them. At least they know better then to try and defy you. Surprisingly, you never faced a rebellion, which is good. Usually matriarchies face such things, but your iron fist taught your people to know better. You would take them down, even if you were all cursed, a half wraith could kill a half wraith. Maybe that's why they never tried to stage a coo, because you are all family now. No one in the world would understand your people, so you have to stay together.

Leaving the city behind, you enter into the vast desert wilderness. As you do, you pull a scarf from your horse's satchel, and wrap it around your head, doing your best to combat the heat. Mortality may not be an issue for your people, you all die of old age, but you don't take to burning in Juruk's blazing heat. Glancing around at the company, most of the soldiers have done the same.

You travel through the waste land until it starts to slowly give way to a more grassy environment. The sun is laying lower in the sky, only promising a few more hours of daylight. Flicking your horse's reigns, you trot through the group of soldiers only to stop next to Rosemarie, who turns to you, and offers a pleasantly surprised expression. "General, I have it in my best interest to stop and set up camp before sun down," you remark, more colder then intended.

"Of course, your Majesty. We can travel five more miles before the need to set up camp becomes too pressing. Is that alright with you?"

"The quicker we get to Arendelle, the better. We travel the five miles you said, then set up camp on the border of Juruk and Wesleton." You explain, as you tare your eyes away from Rosemarie's blue orbs. Fears play out through your mind of what could go wrong to Juruk without you.

"Your Majesty, if I may, are you alright?" Rosemarie asks, grabbing your attention once more. Flicking your eyes to her, concern is plastered over her face. She is horrible at hiding her emotions, though sometimes you wonder if she ever really tries.

"Yes, I'm fine, General." You slow your horse allowing you to fade into the group of soldiers, leaving General Rosemarie to lead on her own.

After another five miles of travel, you come to a stand still and set up camp. Shortly after that, dinner is served, and you disappear into your tent, foregoing any sort of 'formal' dinner one would have out in the frontier.

Laying down on your blanket, you stare at the ceiling of your tent, trying to silence your mind of all the things that could go wrong, that don't include death. You may be super human, but there could be flukes, exceptions you have yet to discover.

You worry yourself to sleep, passing out after the last of the camp's murmurs die.

Trudging through snow, you hold your arm over your face in a defensive manor. You are climbing a stark incline, wind attacking your body, threatening to push you over. A strong blast of ice knocks you from your feet, sending you tumbling back down the mountain. Grabbing at the snow covered ground you try your best to slow yourself, though nothing seems to work. Eventually, you come to a halt, but are nearly engulfed in snow. Peering up from the ground you clearly see the tip of the mountain.

Squinting, there is a glowing blue figure shooting out ice and snow, creating the storm around you. Trying to get to your feet, you are pushed down once more as the wind starts to howl. Cold attacks your limbs, numbing you to the bone. Your fingers are starting to burn as you black out.

Shooting up into a sitting position, your heart is beating against your ribcage as your breath lurches from your mouth. Sweat is racing it's way down your back, and your hair is sticking to your head. Sighing, you slump forward as you rub your face with your palms, trying to dispel the nightmare from your thoughts.

Peering up at the tent door, the crack is a misty gray hue. Morning has fallen over the silent campsite. Tossing the blankets to the side you struggle to your feet as you head for the door. Pushing through the flap, the camp looks nearly deserted aside from two soldiers who are staking out on opposite ends of the site. The fire that was set up in the middle is only a pit of smoke and damp charcoal.

Stumbling to the outskirts of camp, you approach one of the soldiers who instantly bows for you as you near him.

"Has anything worth noting taken place during your watch?" you demand, practically ignoring the fact he bowed for you.

"No, Your Majesty. We appear to be all alone out here," explains the soldier. Swiftly nodding, you turn to head back into camp.

"Good," you shoot back to him, never bothering to thank him for the information. Walking down the center of the tents, you make your way back to your own tent to get ready for the days travel that lay ahead of you.

_A/N: So you got to see the snow queen for like five seconds. BEAUTIFUL! Anyway, thanks to anyone who has faved/followed this story :) I forgot to mention this last chapter but [y/n] means your name, though I'm sure you smart people have found this out already. ;) anyway, if you haven't already check out the tumblr page if you have a tumblr. Also, I know some people don't like the whole [y/n] thing so if anyone is extremely bothered by that I'll pick a name for you reader. Other then that, I have nothing else to report your majesty ;) see you all when I post next. **blows you kisses** Farewell!_


	3. Making History

Episode 3: Making History

Cracking your neck, you tilt your head up to stare at the clear blue sky. You officially crossed Juruk's borders an hour ago, and currently you are passing through a tiny sliver of Wesleton, which is the only leg of the journey that has you and the General skid-dish. At every foreign sound, you both twitch to grab your swords.

It isn't that Wesleton's army is strong, or even that your passing would create a war, it will merely slow you down. They are not your friend, and there isn't much you can do to change that. Anyone who isn't a friend is trained to stay out of the way.

The grasslands around you are slowly giving way to more trees that pop up around the landscape. Corona is only five hours from where you are, and then you can finally breath easy.

Peering around the countryside, you feel your stomach flip when you spot strange figures on the horizon. They appear to be growing bigger as they near your small company.

"Soldiers, it appears we have company," Rosemarie announces. Straightening your back, you tighten your grip on your horse's reigns, trying to appear as physically strong as possible, you focus on your breathing, maintaining it at a slow, steady pace. After riding for another ten minutes, the figures transform into a company of thirty men, too much to be surveillance, tipping you off that the Duke some how discovered you were to be traveling through his territory.

"Halt!" a gruff man in front of the group shouts as he nears your group. Some of the men behind him are even holding up arrows, ready to fire at his command. Rosemarie holds up her hand, bringing everyone to a stand still. "State your business," he sneers.

"We are simply passing through." Rosemarie replies calmly. Your eyes casually wander to the soldier next to you only to find he is resting his hand on the hilt of his weapon.

"To where?" the leader prods.

"Corona." Rosemarie remarks. Knowing Arendelle's recent break of trade agreement with Wesleton, that answer is probably best, even if they are blood related, it's one step away from certain disaster.

"What for?"

"That's none of your concern." The leader's hazel eyes suddenly jump to you, a glare resonating in his eyes.

"Are you escorting your _Queen_? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" A wicked smile breaks onto his face as he eyes you greedily. Rosemarie instantly reaches for her weapon, ready to defend you at the drop of a hat.

"We respectfully request safe passage," her voice is cold. You know her true intentions, she wants to slit his throat. The leader is silent for a moment as he glances between the two men at his sides.

"I'm sorry, the Duke has forbidden foreign passage through these lands, I'm afraid you'll have to turn back and go around." He prepares to turn his horse around, ending the conversation, when Rosemarie speaks up.

"There is no reason for that, we pose no threat to the Duke. We will continue as we were." She sneers, probably even baring her teeth. The man jerks his horse's reigns, bringing the beast to a halt.

"What did you say, woman?"

"We will have passage here, it is urgent." She explains coldly.

"Urgent my ass, if you want to travel through here you'll have to do so over my dead body."

"Wish granted," her voice is smooth as she holds out her hand. _No! _Glowing white smoke pours from the man's chest, and his soldier's watch in horror as he collapses off his horse, landing face first on the grassy plains. "Anyone else wish to object?" She hisses.

"N-no." Stutters the second in command as he begins to rear his horse back. Pulling your bow from your horse's holster, you slam an arrow in place, and shoot the man in the chest. His body goes limp as he falls from his horse, landing on his side with your arrow embedded deep in his torso. Everyone stares at you wide eyed as you lower your bow.

"None of them leave to tell the tale. Kill them all," you order, and instantly your company races after the Wesleton soldiers. Drawing your sword, you race with them, slashing one man from his horse and avoiding a slash from another. Stabbing the third in command, you take a moment to survey the surrounding area only to find the Welseton soldiers have been obliterated.

Reconvening with the group you continue on in silence. Riding to catch up with Rosemarie, she refuses to look at you. "You understand why I was forced to do that, don't you?" you ask, your voice weaves with frustration.

"Yes. But... Your Majesty with all due respect, the surrounding kingdom's will discover the depths of our secret, and there's nothing you can do to stop that. It won't matter if anyone knows. It won't change anything," she pleads.

"General Rosemarie, let me ask you something, if you have an upper hand in a war, would you disclose your secrets to your enemy?" you ask, your voice void of emotion. She sighs and hangs her head. Glancing up at you, you both lock eyes.

"Your Majesty, not everyone is out to get us." Scoffing, you shake your head.

"No they are not, and when we secure some allies, then I will let the secret out. Until then General, you broke a law today. However, my dependence on you at this moment prevents me from inflicting action."

"You're joking." You glare at her as her formality slips. "Your Majesty, surely you understand what that man was thinking. What would have happened if I let him go? He could have ambushed us."

"I understand that, but if you were to kill him in front of his subordinates I would have hoped you would do so using more physical means."

"Your Majesty please, I was just-"

"I know what you were doing, and it was not needed General," breaking your eye contact you peer off into the distance. You are rapidly approaching your first soil hill since you stepped foot outside Juruk. "Am I clear?" you hiss.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rosemarie squeaks.

After traveling through the thin sliver of Wesleton, the rolling green hills begin to give way to forests and soon you're traveling the path that leads to Corona. After traveling until sunset, you make it into the main city of Corona. You are immediately greeted by a company of soldiers riding on large white horses. Each of the horses are suited with a breast plate bearing a sun, representative of Corona.

"His Majesty, the King, wishes to know what business the Queen of Juruk has in Corona," scanning the buff soldier, you casually withdraw the white flag from your satchel, then thrust it toward him.

"We are passing through," you explain bluntly as the soldier snatches the scroll from your grasp. Unrolling it, his eyes scan the words, before he nods, rolling it back up and handing it to you.

"I see, in which case, please, allow me and my men to escort you to the docks," saying nothing, you follow the soldier through the center of the city. Walking past the castle, your eyes remain glued to the road as you try to act unphased by the enormity of the palace. "Can I assume Her Majesty is aware that the Queen of Arendelle arranged a boat for you."

"Yes, I was aware," your voice continues to be cold. The soldier glances back at you, before shying away from any comment he may have been considering.

After receiving an unneeded tour of Corona, you arrive at the docks. After giving the soldier Queen Elsa's letter, he dismounts his horse and disappears to find a naval captain that could be willing to sail you and your company the rest of the way to Arendelle.

He returns triumphantly, with another man following closely on his coat tails. After you are introduced to your captain, you and your group dismount their horses and entrust them to the soldiers that have followed you here.

Boarding the boat, you set sail right away, just as the sun is dipping into the water, nearly disappearing under it's surface. You remain on deck for only a brief time, before disappearing below deck, and finding your way to your cabin. Settling in, you pass out in an instant, your fatigue attacking you.

A knock on your cabin door jars you from your sleep, and almost sends you flying out of bed.

"Your Majesty, we are approaching Arendelle," Rosemarie informs you through the door. Sighing, you run your fingers through your hair as you slide from your bed.

"Thank you," you remark, your vision still cloudy from sleep. You hear, her footsteps lead off down the hall, leaving you to get ready on your own, which you do, rather slowly if you have to admit. Stumbling through the tiny cabin, you try your best to make yourself as presentable as possible.

After climbing into a different dress, you emerge on deck, with Arendelle in sight. You are about ten minutes from arrival. Glancing around you, Corona's naval crew is running around, preparing to dock.

"Your Majesty," you hear behind you. Turning to Rosemarie, she is already in a respectful bow, "It is to my understanding that there will be a warm welcome waiting for us on the docks." Nodding, you stride over to the railing of the ship, Rosemarie following you.

"Excellent," you remark.

"Are you ready?"

"A Queen is always 'ready'." Drifting into the port, you make sure to have your men walk off before you, then Rosemarie, and last is you. Stepping foot on the dock, the people gathered around the boat bow at your emergence from the vessel. Holding your head high, you puff up your chest, and walk through the isle of people, paying them no mind as you do. At the end of the line is a red haired man who is also bowing in respect, as he raises his eyes to meet your gaze he reveals a large reddish beard that traces his jaw.

"Her Majesty welcomes you, Queen [y/n], to Arendelle. I am General Gunnar Pietra," he says as he rises from his bow. He is a tall man, probably six foot.

"Thank you, General Pietra," you remark, making sure to maintain your cold air.

"Please, allow me to escort you to the castle," he remarks as he lowers his head in respect and holds out his arm for you to accept.

"I am fully capable of walking without your help, General," you reply flatly, prompting the man to jerk his midnight blue eyes to peer at you. Coughing awkwardly he lowers his arm as he stands rigidly.

"I see, forgive me for insulting her Majesty."

"You are forgiven." The General shifts uncomfortably under your accusing glare.

"At any rate, let us head to the castle. We shouldn't keep her majesty, Queen Elsa, waiting any longer," Gunnar says before heading up the dock, paving the way to the large castle.

Following the man up a set of stairs, you ignore the various civilians as you walk onto one of the bridges that leads into the palace's court yard. Stepping inside, it is clear from the start that Queen Elsa lives up to her rumors. Ice decorates the inner walls and adorns the four fountains that rest in the corners of the court yard. Strong soldiers are stationed along the walls and outside the inner doors.

As you enter into the castle, a pudgy man instantly joins you. Bowing to you, then straightening up. He makes sure to access each of the soldiers behind you before explaining himself.

"I am Head Servant Kai, if you are in need of anything Your Majesty, please do not hesitate to find me."

"Of course thank you. For now, would you please show my men their rooms." You direct more then request. Kai nods and turns to General Rosemarie. "Please, follow me," he explains before leading the group of twenty one down the hallway towards a set of large stairs. The General watches, with great hesitation, as you are left without any guards. You can see the curiosity blooming in his mind, but chose to leave it that way.

"Your Majesty, if you would, Queen Elsa is waiting for you in the throne room, along with her councilmen," he explains as he points his arm in the opposite direction.

"Of course." You reply hoarsely. Walking in silence with the General, you soon approach a large set of closed double doors. Next to them is another man, a rather short fellow at that. He looks to you, then to the General before reaching for the handle of the doors.

Holding it open for you, he announces your presence to the council. Your name echoes through the great hall, instantly silencing everyone. Standing up straighter, you quickly adjust the sword that is attached to the belt of your dress, before striding into the room, walking with great confidence.

Your eyes instantly land on the gorgeous blond sitting in the throne at the very front of the room. Her braided hair is resting on her shoulder, while a crystal blue ice crown is perched on top of her head. She is wearing a form fitting blue dress, which also appears to be made out of ice. Instantly you're wishing that councilman Johnson told you she was beautiful as well.

Reaching the front of the room, you fail to realize the rest of the councilmen bowing at your presence. Sweeping down into a low curtsy, you lower your head as you say,

"Queen Elsa, it is an honor to finally meet you," _as if I've been waiting my whole life. But you are a gorgeous woman._ As you straightening up, Queen Elsa rises out of her throne, and walks towards the edge of the platform she is raised upon. Holding out your hand, you wait for her to rest her gloved hand in your palm. Once her dainty hand rests in your own, you hold it gently and bring it to your lips, just brushing her covered knuckles.

"It is an honor to meet you as well, Queen [y/n]," she replies as you return her hand to her custody. "Allow me to welcome you to Arendelle," she smiles warmly as she gently gestures with open arms, then rests them in front of her body, clasping them together.

"And such a wonderful country it is. I must say, the craftsmanship in your court yard is absolutely stunning. Could it be that the rumors are true?" you ask curiously, a flirtatious smile wiggling its way onto your lips. She reflects your smile as she meets your eyes. You are instantly lost in the depth of deep blue color.

"Thank you, Queen [y/n]. Such flattery is humbling," _smart woman, and she's only been Queen for what, a year now?_ Dipping your head in respect she continues. "I look forward to the experience of getting to know you during this trade agreement. Until then," she raises her hand, motioning to someone at the back of the room, "Head Servant Kai will show you your room, and tend to any needs you may have while staying here."

All was well and good, when suddenly an explosion of cannon fire echoes through the great hall. Flinching, you quickly grab the hilt of your sword, readying yourself for battle. Waves of panic ripple through the room as you all turn your attention to the windows on the right side of the throne room.

You instantly caught sight of a blackened ship, just as a cannon ball soars past it. Turning to Elsa, ice is splaying over the tips of her gloves as her blue eyes flicker from the window to something out of your line of sight.

A red haired man behind her, gently grabs her arm making her jump, causing ice to splay around her feet. His lips flutter around his face, as he motions for her to follow him. Your eyes scan him curiously as she nods before following him to a door in the back corner of the room.

"Queen [y/n]!" your name tickles your ears, just as someone grabs your arm. Jerking to look at the person, you immediately realize it's Rosemarie.

"What's going on?" you demand over the panicking council. Rosemarie is already tugging you in the direction of the door.

"An orc ship was spotted, and it's course is aimed for here. I must get you to safety," she explains as she pulls you into the hallway. _Me? Really? Me!_ The mark on your chest begins to sear with rage as you jerk your arm from the grasp of your General. Your mind is already picturing the children who will lose their fathers while they attempt to fortify the city. You can't allow yourself to subject anyone to such a lonely life.

"I don't need any saving Rosemarie! Now if you'll excuse me, I have an orc ship to stop," you explain as you sprint past her, but she latches onto your arm, pulling you to a halt.

"What are you going to do? Did you forget your own law?" she hisses at you as a group of Arendelle's soldier's race past you, their sights set in the direction of the castle's front door. Freezing, your eyes grow wide, unfortunately, Rosemarie has a point. Your heart is pounding in your ears as you search for a way around your own ruling, however, there doesn't appear to be one at the moment.

Another cannon unleashes it's call, followed by the castle shaking from impact. Where the cannon ball landed isn't exactly clear but the damage it has done is certainly somewhere in the city.

"Follow me!" you yell as you wriggle free of Rosemarie's grip. You hear her huff as you both race down the hall, joining a group of soldiers as they run for the site of the attack. Sprinting through the courtyard, the soldiers are doing their best to try and close the gate before the orcs dock in Arendelle's port.

Flying through the still half open gates, the bridges are filled with soldiers running to the docks, ready to take down the orcs when they arrived. Entering into town, it is filled to the brim with terror stricken civilians who are scrambling to reach shelter, though many of them are in blind panic as they scream and run in hopeless circles.

Jumping down the steps that lead to the dock, you and Rosemarie push your way to the front of the dock, almost toppling into the water as you screech to a halt. The orc's boat is no more then 100 yards away from the dock. "We're jumping!" you yell to Rosemarie, trying to combat the screaming soldiers and cat calls of the orcs.

"Jumping?!" Rosemarie repeats, her eyes wide with disbelief.

_A/N: Oooooooh snap. Sorry this chapter is so fighty but I was in the mood for that so that's what you're getting. Thank you for anyone who has faved/followed/reviewed, it's definitely an incentive to continue posting considering all that has happened. I hope you all are liking it so far, and if you have any suggestions or whatever, about what you want to see 'you' do then by all means lemme know :) I love hearing from you guys. And on that note, I wish you beautiful people a wonderful day, and I'll see you next time I post ;)_


	4. Rivalry

Episode 4: Rivalry

You nod as you take a deep breath before jumping out over the water, then plunging into the fjord like a spear. Your arms and legs move at full speed as you swim forward, water rushing over you as you distance yourself from the dock. Arrows' whiz past you as the orcs try to take you out before you reach their boat, though most miss you entirely and any that skim you, don't break skin. You've never been happier to have the curse helping you out.

Awkwardly raising your head you continue to swim until you reach the boat. Peering over your shoulder, Rosemarie is right on your tail, and reaches the it immediately after you. Grabbing a hold of the spikes on the side of the boat, you scale your way to the deck, and peak over the side only to be greeted by an orc swinging a large mace.

Ducking under the strike, you draw your sword before flipping up onto the deck. Slashing at the orc closest to you, you block his second mace swing. Using your blade, you direct the mace down to the deck of the ship before thrusting your free hand forward. Smacking his soul with immense force, you shove him over board, sending him to the choppy waters below.

"Kill the humans!" the leader yells as he points at you and Rosemarie. A bunch of the orcs race at you, but you continue to take them down. Slashing at a particularly short one, you break the flesh on his torso, then grab him and heave him over board. Turning to continue your fight, you block a jab from a particularly tall orc. You hold out your hand and grab hold of his soul, then fling him around, smashing him into a few of his comrades. They go flying into the water and flail about, only to slowly disappear under the water's surface. Disbosing of the tall orc, you fling him over the bow of the ship and hear a loud splash when you finally release his soul.

Slowly, you and Rosemarie over power the ship, taking out every single orc besides the leader. Pushing the white orc to the back of his ship, the deck is at a complete stand still. The boat is littered with the black blood of orc and the unresponsive bodies of the soldiers.

"What business have you here?" you demand, your voice sharp.

"I don't discuss with _Queens_ of human decent," he snarls through his curled yellow teeth. Smiling devilishly, you disappear. Rosemarie jerks to look at the place you once stood and the orc begins to freak out, attempting to find where you have gone. "Punny human! Don't hide behind elvish magic!" he yells enraged. Meanwhile you float behind him and wrap your sword around his neck. He instantly stops moving as he feels the cold metal against his neck. You bring your mouth close to a hole on the side of his face, which you assume is where he hears things.

"Good thing I'm not human," you hiss before slicing his throat. Black blood spews from the fresh wound as he stumbles forward and lands on the deck of his ship. Reappearing, you lower yourself to ship and quickly scan your fallen enemies. "Nice work General," you remark professionally as you replace your sword in it's holster.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Rosemarie replies as you maneuver past her to the bow of the ship. You rest your foot on the boat's railing and lean forward to try and see what is going on back at Arendelle's port.

"You know it's just [y/n] in private." You explain as you use your hand to shield your eyes from the sun.

"Right, of course. I'm sorry, you're always formal, forgive me. I'll work on that," you resist the urge to roll your eyes as you watch a tiny row boat filled with Arendelle soldiers making its way over to you. "[Y/n]! Your cheek! Are you alright?" Rosemarie suddenly takes your arms in hers as she inspects the cut on your face. She runs her thumb under your wound, wiping your cheek clean. _Wonderful, well at least we'll appear more human. __But the healing process could be more suspicious then if we came off this ship withouth any wounds._

"I'm fine," you reply rigidly, as you pull away from her grasp. Bringing your pointer finger and middle finger to the wound, you gently dab it. However, shocks of pain fly through your face, wrenching your expression into a grimace.

"No you're not, the weapon probably had poison on it. When we get back to the castle, you need to have it looked at," she is practically begging you with her blue eyes. _She has a point, but from what we've learned, if it is poison the wound won't heal as quickly as it normally would. If that's the case, I should seek out the castle's physician._

"I'll handle it. This is none of your concern General," you reply, emotion lacking in your voice. The splashing of oars draws your attention back to the water, and you watch as the row boat nears the ship.

"You two, are you alright?" yells the single soldier standing in the middle of the boat. It rears up along the edge of the orc's ship, waiting for you to climb aboard.

"We are fine." You reply casually, as you climb over the railing and slid into the small boat, Rosemarie following your lead.

"Did you two take on those orcs?" the man asks, still yelling. The boat lurches into motion as you turn around and head back to the docks.

"What do you think?" you ask coldly as you fight the urge to unconsciously check your facial wound. In a last ditch effort to hide any possible healing that is taking place on your face, you turn the left side of your face away from the man in hopes he won't see your flesh stitching itself back together.

"Of course, my apologies Who are you two might I ask?" His powerful lungs demand. Scrutinizing him with your eyes, you glance at the docks behind him in an unamused fashion.

"I am Queen [y/n] of Juruk, and it might do you some good to learn respect for your superiors." You sneer as you move around him, nearly stepping on his toes as you do. Taking a few steps to the bow of the row boat, you hear Rosemarie introduce herself, but tune out the conversation as you scan the crowd of people anxiously awaiting your return.

After reaching the dock, you brush past the cheering civilians, never giving them more then a glance as you weave your way to the palace. Rosemarie is desperately calling after you, begging you to slow down but you kept a steady stride.

Crossing over the bridge, you enter into the court yard and are unphased to see a cannon ball lying atop a shattered fountain. A gasp from your companion tells you Rosemarie noticed and is still processing the damage. Bobbing up the front steps, you enter into the palace and glance around when you get into the front room.

"Your Majesty, where are you going, might I ask?" Rosemarie inquires curiously as she stops next to you.

"To my room, I wish to be alone." You remark as you finally allow yourself to check your cheek. The wound is almost gone now, the pain nothing more then a weird ringing. Scanning the halls for the plumb servant, Kai, you hear pattering feet and watch as a gaunt woman approaches you from the right. Stopping in front of you, she sinks into a deep curtsy, lowering her head in respect. Raising up from her curtsy she folds her hands.

"Your Majesty, Queen Elsa wishes to speak to you immediately," she explains in a kind voice.

"Yes of course." you reply before glancing to Rosemarie. She gives you a swift nod before heading down the corridor to your right.

"Your Majesty, if you would please, follow me." The maid holds out a hand, gesturing to the left. With that, you start off down the hallway in the same direction as the throne room. Though you assume she won't be there considering she was rushed from the room at the first sign of attack.

The maid takes a sharp right, leading you down an entirely new hallway, and at the end rests a large set of stairs that round upward to the second floor and end over head. Climbing the stairs, you take note of the various paintings that decorate the walls. Some are of pretty picnics, others of vast oceans.

Reaching the next floor, the maid is waiting patiently for you on the top step. She gives you a tiny smile as she leads the way down the corridor. Passing by a row of windows, you glance outside to see a few buildings demolished by the orc's cannons. Your heart cringes at the sight, knowing rebuilding it will be a pain for Queen Elsa. "Here you are," the servant explains as you slow to a stop at the end of the hallway.

There are soldiers lining both sides, up to the large double doors, standing at attention and looking through you and the maid. She gently knocks on the door as she says, "Your Majesty, Queen [y/n] is here to speak with you."

"Please, come in," Elsa calls through the door. The maid nods as she reaches for the brass handle, turning it, then opening one of the doors. "Have a good day, Your Majesty," she says with a curtsy as she holds the door open for you. Puffing up your pride, you ignore her as you enter into the large room, which you assume is Queen Elsa's study. Peering to the left, there is a fireplace and in front of it sits a couch.

"Queen [y/n], you have been here only five minutes and already you are saving my kingdom," Elsa explains. Turning your eyes to the right, Elsa is standing behind a large desk, her hands resting atop its surface. Your eyes continue to pan to her side, only to find a black haired man standing and facing you as well. He is fitted in a soldier's uniform, with a sword at his side, it appears to be the same man who whisked her from the throne room.

"Well, I can't have harm come to your fair kingdom." You flatter as you stride through her study over to a chess set, resting on the sofa's end table.

"That's very kind of you. But tell me, what does the Queen have to gain by doing such things by hand?" Elsa inquires as you pluck the Queen's chess piece from the board. Turning it over in your hand you glance to Elsa, then motion with the chess piece.

"Why have someone with less power do what you're capable of?" you watch as a curious half smile flutters onto the Queen's red lips, her one eyebrow cocks upward. "Other then showering me in your gratitude, what else did you want to discuss?" you ask as you rest the black Queen back on the board, replacing her in the same spot you stole her from.

"Our discussion in the throne room was never finished. And as much as I enjoy the company of my councilmen, I believe we can discuss the rest, just the two of us." Folding your hands behind your back, you slowly nod in agreement.

"Are you sure they'll approve of you doing things behind their back?" you tease with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, I guess this will be our little secret." Her voice is weaved with an enticing tone that nearly lifts you from the floor and floats you over to her desk. Or are you floating? Casually smiling and glancing to the floor you hide your horror as you lower yourself an inch to the carpet.

"Your majesty, all due respect, but do you really think you should be entrusting her with your secrets so soon?" the guard suddenly asks. Trying to hold back a judgmental glare, you wish he would make himself useful elsewhere.

"Colonel Pietra, as much as I value your opinion, I do believe you are out of line." Elsa rebukes as she gestures with her hand to the open seat across form her desk. Drawing your eyes away from the Colonel, you sit yourself down and Elsa does the same.

"Of course your majesty. I would hate for you to think any less of me," there is a tiny smile on his lips, and the teasing tone in his voice makes you want to jump him. It appears you aren't going to be the only one vying for Elsa's attention, but he was here first.

"Colonel Pietra, would you please go check on my sister. I'm sure she's alright, but I want to make certain she's unharmed." Elsa explains, never giving the Colonel a reaffirming glance.

"Anything for you, your majesty," he even has the guts to wink as he heads for the door, leaving you both in peace. _Maybe it's just my ego talking but I don't think the Queen has the same feelings for that Colonel as he does her. Or maybe he's got a flirty personality? In which case he has no respect for authority. _

"Forgive me, Colonel Pietra can be...hard to take sometimes," Elsa groans as she rubs her temple.

"Every ruler has that one soldier that doesn't stay in line, am I right?" You muse. Scoffing, the Queen folds her hands, then rests them on her desk as she leans forward, grabbing your eyes instantly.

"I was going to invite you to have dinner with my sister and I, would you be at all interested," she offers.

"Possibly. I'll make no promises outside our trade agreement," You remark.

"I see," Elsa drops her gaze to the desk, "well, regardless I would love to see you there." Biting back a smirk, you're beginning to wonder if Councilman Johnson was right, is Queen Elsa like Rosemarie and yourself? "We shall start the trade agreement first thing tomorrow morning. I do hope we can come to some sort of agreement, Queen [y/n]." Bowing your head for a quick moment you give her a half smile.

"As do I. From what I've seen, you appear to be a wonderful ruler, Queen Elsa." You compliment as you stand from your chair.

"As do you, Queen [y/n]," she smiles warmly at you. On that note, you take your leave, heading for the door at the front of her study. "And Queen [y/n], one last thing," she calls after you. Pausing with your hand on the door knob, you glance over your shoulder to Elsa. "Dinner will be served in the dinning hall. My servant Kai will alert you when everything is prepared. I expect to see you there," she smiles, plunging your heart into an above average beat.

"We'll see, Queen Elsa," you smile devilishly as you exit into the corridor, shutting the door behind you. Heading down the hallway, you bite your lip, trying to hold back a childish grin from appearing on your face. One day, one moment, one conversation, was all it took for you to seriously take a liking to Queen Elsa. _But as usual, you're getting ahead of yourself. Calm down, you're acting like you haven't seen an attractive woman in ten years. _

Strolling past the guards, you make your way through the corridor, your mind moving from Elsa to Kai, as you attempt to search out the servant who will be able to show you to your room, which still remains hidden from your knowledge.

Stepping down the stairs, you glance at the bottom step, only to see Colonel Pietra talking to one of his fellow guards, probably a subordinate. Reaching the last step, you have intentions of briskly moving past him when he raises his voice to call after you.

"Your Majesty, wait a minute." Stopping in the middle of the hall, you let out an exasperated sigh, then turn on your heels, an annoyed expression spreads across your face. The colonel saunters towards you, gesturing down the hall, "If you would, Your Majesty, ladies first," he teases with a tilt of his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, did you want something?" you ask, anger rooted deep in your voice, you're even glaring at the man. He scoffs as a nervous smile plays on his lips.

"Fine. I know what you're doing, Your Majesty," he hisses, his pretentious smile fleeing his chiseled face.

"Excuse me?" you snarl.

"I've seen many suitors talk to Queen Elsa the way you did back there. I'm no idiot, Your Majesty, and if you know what's best for you, like the suitors, you'd back off." An arrogant smile draws up the corners of you lips.

"Tense, are we Colonel? Unfortunately, I'm not your subordinate. And if you're threatening me, like I sense you are, I can have you disposed of in an instant, and no one will even suspect it's more then the angel of death. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" Your smile turns into an innocent grin as you cross your arms. The colonel's jaw clenches as he glares into your eyes.

"I won't loose her to some arrogant Queen who defies natures law, do I make myself clear?" Drawing your face closer to his you remark,

"Fight all you want Colonel, and let the best woman win." You're locked in an angry glare, until you're interrupted by the voice of the Head Servant Kai.

"Your Majesty, there you are." You and the Colonel pull away from each other, and you turn to face the plumb servant who is ambling towards you. "Her Majesty, Queen Elsa, requested I show you to your room, seeing as you are sopping wet," he informs as his eyes glance you up and down.

"Thank you," you reply coolly, before leaving the Colonel to stand alone near the stairs to join Kai. Trailing behind the servant, he leads you through the winding hallways of the palace. You're beginning to wonder if this place is purposefully constructed like a maze, when you finally reach a closed door. Stopping behind it, Kai turns to you and bows at his waist.

"Here you are Your Majesty," he says as he opens the door for you. Ignoring him, you enter your room, and wait for the click of the door. When you hear it, you let your shoulders slump to the sides and let out a sigh. Examining your room, it appears your extra clothes beat you here, which is good, seeing as you need to change out of your damp dress.

Approaching the trunk, you pull out a similar dress and swap it with the one you're wearing. After changing, you drape your damp dress over the back of a chair that is in front of a desk in the corner of your room.

Finding your way to your bed, you sit down on the edge, and test it's softness with your hand, pushing and prodding at the center. Shimming to the center of the bed, you lay back, tucking your arms under your head. Shutting your eyes, you focus on the rising and falling of your lungs and the air flowing through your nostrils. Within a few minutes you drift into a light sleep, the worries of this trip sinking into the deepest recesses of you mind.

You are rudely awoken by a knock on your door and Kai calling to you, "dinner is about to be served in the dinning hall your majesty." Rubbing your face, you let out a disgruntled groan.

"Thank you, I'll be out in a moment," you reply lifelessly as you sit up in bed and run your fingers through your hair. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, you make your way to the bathroom to clean up before dinner.

_A/N: Oh boy! Looks like you have a little friendly competition ;) I thought the title of the chapter was rather fitting XD haha. Anyway, thank you to anyone who has faved/followed/reviewed. I appreciate all of you and want to give you a big ol' hug XD see you guys next time I post._


	5. Everyday Magic

Episode 5: Everyday Magic

Rounding another corner, you wonder if you're ever going to reach the dinning room, or if Kai is just leading you in circles. You remain silent as you continue down another long stretch of hallway. You're forced to bite your tongue considering the temptation to strike up a conversation with this man is over whelming.

Kai abruptly stops short near a white closed door and turns around to face you. Reaching for the door's knob, he bows at the waist as he says,

"Here you are, Your Majesty." He pulls it open to reveal the dinning hall. You cringe as you nearly slip in a 'thank you'. Whisking yourself inside before you loose all formal control, you stop short when you see not only Queen Elsa, and Colonel Pietra but also a red haired girl.

"Queen [y/n], I thought you weren't interested in taking up my offer," Elsa teases, unconsciously bringing your eyes back to the blue eyed Queen. Heading over to the table, you pretend to act unphased as you reply.

"It appears your ability of persuasion far exceeds what I expected." Stopping near the table you curiously examine the seats.

"You may sit where ever you wish, Queen [y/n]," Elsa explains. You glance to her and see a welcoming smile on her face. _How can she be so casual? I hate being formal and snobby all the time but isn't it required? How on earth does she maintain control of her country with that attitude?_

"Thank you," you say as you incline your head and choose the chair at the head of the four seated table. It is rather long, longer then any table you ever encountered in Juruk but smaller then you expected, especially from a richer nation, it really only seats four but they manged to stuff in an extra chair.

"Also, Queen [y/n], this is my sister, Princess Anna," Queen Elsa introduces as she motions to the red head sitting next to her. Turning your eyes to the girl, she has a goofy smile on her face as she waves a dismissive hand towards Elsa.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, or an honor I guess? Not that it's not an honor to meet you because it definitely is! I just- shutting up now," the girl shies back as a red hue settles on her cheeks. She reminds you of your 16 year old self, never knowing what to say, always offending. Outside nations look down on that, hence why they attacked so readily when you came to power. You can already feel yourself growing protective of the girl, wanting to keep her from any evil in the world.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna," you even, surprisingly, let a smile tug at the corners of your lips, but only for a split second.

"This is my body guard, and long time friend, Alexander Pietra," Elsa recaptures your attention momentarily only to throw it over to the obnoxious guard sitting next to her. It does explain why she hasn't parted with him just yet. _What if they are already courting? No that can't be possible, __can it?_

"I see," you reply as you both glare at each other from across the table. A long silence settles around you, before Elsa breaks it, saying dinner is to come out shortly. Drawing your eyes away from Alexander, you peer at the blond haired Queen.

That's when the door in the back of the dinning hall swings open and reveals four servants carrying food on large silver trays. They sweep into the room, majestically sliding the trays around and placing them on the table before each of you. Saying nothing to the servants, you investigate the food before you. It is some sort of yellow soup, in the middle is what appears to be shredded shrimp mixed with some green leafy substance.

"So, Queen [y/n], tell us about Juruk." Elsa requests as she plucks the soup spoon from the table.

"Its a vast desert, but there is a large river that snakes through my country, giving us a constant flow of fresh water, and gives us means to grow enough crops to keep us alive."

"Regardless, why would someone choose to inhabit that?" Alexander sneers under his breath.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you," you direct at him, keeping frustration absent from your voice.

"Oh nothing, it's just... to my experience desert lands are harder to guard," he speaks more clearly. Anna nearly smacks her forehead, but manages to disengage the action while Queen Elsa merely rolls her eyes, hoping you didn't see.

"If that's the case then my army is stronger than anyone could imagine," you boast, still trying to maintain a calm composure.

"Well, considering you're the one telling us, I'm not sure how much I believe that," Alexander chuckles as he eats a spoonful of soup. Taking a deep breath you try to reign in your mounting frustration with the man.

"Considering it only took myself and my General to take down a company of orcs, my skill set suggests otherwise," you remark as you finally let the yellow soup touch your lips. You're hit with a buttery broth, and you can't decide if you like it or not.

"All due respect, _Your Majesty_, but a Queen shouldn't be doing the work of her soldiers." Taking a deep breath to calm the rage within you, you set your spoon down before turning to fully face the Colonel. You're readying yourself for a slamming come back when Elsa breaks your little spat with a dainty cough.

"Colonel Pietra, I understand you are rather passionate about gender roles, but I would greatly appreciate if you would try your hardest to respect our guest," Elsa says, her demeanor staying cool, never dipping into the frustration or annoyance that you displayed. _I never expected her to have such a different ruling style as me, if I could go back and do it over I'd alter my style to hers, but I can't now. _She turns her blue eyes to you, worry weaved into her expression as she continues, "forgive me Queen [y/n], I hope my Colonel didn't offend you in any way." Snapping out of your daze, you incline your head,

"Forgiven. I wasn't interested in holding a grudge against you anyway." With that, she flashes you a half smile and cocks her eyebrow, displaying a seductively intrigued expression.

"Oh! Queen [y/n]! Or, I guess, Your Majesty... I was uh- wondering, could I ask you something?" Anna speaks up, at first sitting up straight in her chair, before slumping down in embarrassment.

"Yes what is it?" you ask curiously.

"What do you do for fun, in Juruk I mean," Anna asks with a smile. Resisting the urge to smile back, you end up biting your lips as you drop your eyes to the bowl in front of you. "Well, I don't do anything 'fun' in Juruk, but my people frequently play a game called volley ball," you explain casually.

"Volley ball? Would you care to explain?" Elsa inquires as you meet her blue eyes.

"We can assume it isn't a royals game, so why bring it up," Alexander snickers in a whispering tone. You finally see a hint of anger on Queen Elsa's face as she turns her blue eyes to the Colonel.

"Colonel Pietra, that is quite enough," staring at her wide eyed, the spoon in his hand nearly slides from his grasp.

"Your Majesty?" He asks curiously, clearly stunned by her sudden outburst, if that's what you would call being stern. Stealing a quick glance at your soup, it's almost gone.

"Colonel, I will not stand for you harassing our guest." She explains, her tone finally giving off an air of annoyance. Relaxing her expression, she continues, "I think it'd be best if you go cool off. Clearly you aren't your usual self tonight." Alexander eyes her, his eyes still wide, and his mouth is hanging open.

He jerks his gaze to you, hatred seeping into his eyes as he thrusts himself away from the table, his chair scrapping against the wood floor as he does. He bows to Elsa as he says,

"Of course," then makes a speedy retreat, refusing to look at you as he passes by your chair on his way to go to the door. _One point for me, none for Alexander_. You snicker in your head as you place your spoon on the rim of your bowl, subconsciously letting the servants know that you're finished with the meal.

"Well, Queen Elsa, I must say, that soup was perfect," were you lying? Maybe just a little, the soup was nothing special. In all honesty you missed Juruk's food, but seeing as this is the first time you've been on any sort of trip to establish trade, you aren't accustomed to new food.

Elsa gives you a smile as she abandons her spoon as well. Anna appears to have done so ages ago.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replies as four servants emerge from the back room and steal your plates, including Alexander's half eaten meal. Glancing to the door at the back of the room, you're surprised to see more servants appear, carrying even more food. You brow furrows as they walk over to the table and set a slab of meat in front of you. "Forgive me, is meat not an acceptable meal in Juruk?" Elsa inquires, worry in her voice.

"No, it is, but... Never mind," You cover up as you tentatively grab your fork and knife. _Two meals in a row, how rich are these people? __If this woman was up for a marriage alliance, at this point I'd have to be an idiot to refuse!_

After finishing off the second dinner, the plates are taken away, and there doesn't appear to be anymore hiding in the back. Discussion between Queen Elsa, Anna and yourself, lasts for another hour, before you slide your chair back.

"Forgive me, but it's rather late. Thank you Queen Elsa, for inviting me to dinner, I enjoyed myself," you say with a tiny smile. You can feel your fatigue wavering your sense of dignity.

"Thank you for coming, for a moment, I was sure you wouldn't show," she replies.

"How could I deny a fellow Queen's request?" you joke, only to be stunned to see a faint red hue on Elsa's cheeks.

"It was nice meeting you Queen [y/n]," Anna speaks up, quickly drawing your attention away from her sister.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Princess Anna," you remark back as you dip your head in respect before sauntering towards the door and disappearing out into the hallway.

Anna waits a full half a second before whipping her eyes to her sister. A devious smile already finding its way across her face as she cocks her eyebrow. Judging by Anna's expression, Elsa knows she was anything but subtle at dinner, but quite honestly she couldn't help herself. Queen [y/n] was beautiful, and mysterious, what with the strenght and skill that matched her general. She seemed like a strong woman, and for whatever reason, Elsa couldn't stop herself from being drawn to her.

"What was that!" Anna demands through laughter.

"What was what?" Elsa asks innocently.

"No, no! Don't act like you don't know!That!" Anna motions wildly with her arms to where you were once sitting.

"Anna, please. I don't know what you're talking about," Elsa scoffs in disbelief as she shifts in her chair to fully face Anna, who is still staring at her with a goofy expression. Elsa was well aware her sister could read her like a book, but this was one small secret Elsa would have to keep to herself, as much as she despised doing such things, it was for the best. For now anyway, but should something more come of her stray thoughts, the first person she would tell is Anna.

"Don't even! You're a horrible actress! I saw that! Actually, I've never seen that, which is why this is a new thing for you, and why you need to explain yourself!" Anna rants. Elsa only rolls her eyes as she rises from her seat.

"Anna, it's late, I think you're imagining things." Elsa promises as she attempts to make a beeline for the door. Stumbling out of her chair, Anna races to block Elsa's path. The Queen's eyes scan her sister head to toe before attempting to move around her, only to have her path blocked again. "Anna, please, you're being ridiculous." Elsa scolds as she kindly glares at her sister.

"Me? What about you! You send Alexander Pietra from the room for sass talking a royal, that's a first. He always does that to all the suitors that come here and you couldn't careless! What makes this Queen [y/n] so special?" Anna asks as she inclines her eyebrow and leans closer to her sister. Inspecting Elsa with her teal eyes, she watches as Elsa sighs and takes a defensive step back.

"Anna, Queen [y/n] is not a suitor. And why on earth would you even assume that's the reason Queen [y/n] agreed to come here? You know how taboo that is, and my letter to Juruk explicitly stated it was for trade agreement purposes." Elsa explains, hoping to dodge her sister's question. Leaning back, Anna rests her hand on her face as her eyes narrow. The cogs of her brain are working full speed as she tries to solve the problem before Elsa's patience runs out.

A wicked smile suddenly captures the princess's face, sending a look of fear across the Queen's.

"I know your game sis', it's alright, I'll find out if she likes you or not," Anna winks as she nudges her sister's arm. Elsa lets out an exasperated sigh as she finds her face in her gloved palm.

"Anna please don't do anything to ruin this trade agreement," Elsa begs.

"Ah-ha! You didn't dispute that you like her!" Anna declares triumphantly as she crosses her arms. Elsa's mouth is ready with a comment to refute Anna's claim, however, she shies back as she smiles innocently.

"Fine, go ask Queen [y/n] if she's interested in me." Elsa says, her voice surprisingly calm. Narrowing her eyes again, Anna scans her sister's expression.

"Oh? You're okay with this all of a sudden?"

"Of course, I even have a reward for you," Elsa smiles warmly, which carves a naïve smile on Anna's face.

"Really? Mind telling me what it is?" Anna inquires.

"No chocolate for as long as you live," Elsa replies casually, as if it is something Anna wishes with all her heart. However, the princess's face pales as her eyes darken. She's silent for a moment as she stares blankly ahead, a life without chocolate flying before her eyes.

"J-just like that?" she manages, trying to play along with Elsa's sarcasm.

"Just like that," Elsa promises, even crossing her heart and hoping to die should she not fulfill such a dastardly deed.

"W-well on second thought, maybe you two lover birds should settle this on your own," Anna concludes, creating a genuine smile on Elsa's face, which turns into a snicker. Raising her hand to her mouth, she shields the laugh from the world.

Meandering down the halls you turn the corner in hopes that you finally found the corridor that holds your room. Unfortunately that doesn't seem to be the case, as more unfamiliar territory is presented to you.

Groaning, you pinch the bridge of your nose as you stop short in the middle of the hallway. _Where is that head servant Kai? I was seeing him all day, and now he's gone. I swear. _Shaking your head, you are about to give yourself up for lost when you hear footsteps echoing down the halls, if you aren't mistaken, it's the sound of heels.

"Queen [y/n]?" you hear behind you, just as you turn around to peer behind you. Queen Elsa is standing at the end of the hallway, staring at you rather perplexed. However, her expression quickly melts into a smile as she continues to walk towards you. "I would've assumed you would be in your room," she comments as she stops in front of you.

"What can I say, your castle is so enchanting it's keeping me up," you joke with a small smile. Elsa chuckles at the continued flattery on your end, and even holds a dainty hand to her mouth to cover her laugh. _How adorable could this woman be?!_

"Forgive me from distracting you from your admiration," she remarks back, her tone lighter then yours._ I'm going to be struggling to pay attention to this trade agreement because your so gorgeous and I can't help myself. __I may even give a little more then I normally would..._

"Oh it's alright, I'll just have to make you pay for it later," you tease, making her snicker again. "On a more serious note though, I'm humbled to say, I can't find my room," you nearly whisper the last part, not willing to admit your defeat. Elsa offers you another smile as she replies,

"In that case, allow me to escort you to your room." Dipping your head in respect, a smile tugs at the corners of your lips.

"Thank you for your kindness. Lead the way, Queen Elsa," you gesture with your hand. Unexpectedly, she lightly touches your forearm, right where your wraith's mark is. It's only for a split second, but it's long enough to send a tingling sensation all the way up your arm. You can feel your face heat up as she smiles warmly at you.

"Please, call me Elsa in private. There's no need to constantly use my title," she explains.

"In that case, call me [y/n] when we're alone." You mirror her, not wanting to leave her informality to stand alone. _I__s this progress? God, it's been so long since I've done this! Granted I was like, what? 15 when I started hitting on Rosemarie? Though as expected, I moved __it __along a bit quicker...I wish I never did that. Stupid younger self. __You_ sneer in your head.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa's voice cuts through your thoughts. Offering her a smile, you shake your head.

"No, not at all," you reply casually. With that you set off down the halls in search of your room. "Elsa, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get your powers?" you inquire, despite the fact you aren't confident in such a question. Your whole country's back story behind the powers is touchy, but you're hoping it isn't the same for her, aside from the obvious coronation mishap.

"I don't mind. It's a common question, and unfortunately, I don't have an answer," she replies ruefully.

"Ignorance can be bliss sometimes," you reply, unable to hide some of your own despair in the comment.

"What about you?" she remarks back, making you trip over your own feet. Your heart is thrust into a sprint as you stare at her wide eyed, refusing to continue on. Elsa pauses a tiny distance ahead of you, then peers back at you, confusion thrown across her face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Forgive me, I phrased that wrong. I was referring to the way you were able to take down the orcs with only your General with you." Resiting the urge to sigh a loud, you crack a half smile. Picking up your normal walking pace, you and Elsa continue your journey to seek out your chamber.

"When I was younger, I had a crush on someone. I ended up showing up at the soldier's training practice to spend time with them," you are staring straight ahead, thinking of all the time that you spent with Rosemarie in the training yard trying to impress her. The skill you instinctively possessed was archery, and you stuck with it, even after your break up, it was a way for you to stay close friends after your coronation.

"I see," Elsa interjects, intrigue in her voice. "Did anything come of it?" she asks further. You chuckle as you shrug,

"Long term? No, but we did court for a year," you explain. You were silent for a minute, until you turn your attention back to the beautiful woman next to you. "What about you? A gorgeous woman like yourself must've courted someone along the way." _Was that appropriate? No going back now I guess._

"Me? Heavens no," she smiles as she shakes her head. "I guess I haven't found the right one for my kingdom yet," her voice tapers into a diplomatic style, perking your ears.

"As is the life of a Queen," you reply as you fold your hands behind your back.

"Yes, it is." She agrees, sadness clear in her voice.

Eventually, you reach your chambers, which seems to reside in the middle of the castle on the second floor. You guess that was your problem, you couldn't find the stairs.

If you were being honest with yourself, you could have swore there was a quicker way to the room, but then again you are the one who got lost in the first place. Bidding Queen Elsa goodnight, you keep your eyes plastered on your door as you unlock it. It takes every fiber in your being not sneak a glance at her as she walks down the hallway.

_A/N: You dated Rosemarie! Whaaaaat! Hahaha you didn't see that one coming did ya! Neither did I XD But seriously, you dog ;) getting all the ladies, look at that! Hahaha wow okay, I've been staying up late waaaay to much and that is so evident in my writing like DAMN! Anyway, thanks to anyone who followed/faved/reviewed during that whole weird one week hiatus. Sorry for the inconsistency in my writing :( my deepest profoundest apologies. Truly. Anyway, I have fun stuff planned for you ;) oh yes I do. You will be very happy very soon :3 BUT NOT YET! Trust me pet MOTHER KNOWS BEST! Wow okay, this author's note is just...wow...okay... I'm ending this before it gets any worse. Thank you all, love you to the ends of Arendelle, hugs and kisses, see you next time I update. Until then stay beautiful people ;)_


	6. Opportunities

Episode 6: Opportunities

Sitting down in your assigned seat at the head of a large table, the room is filled to the brim with Arendelle's council members, Queen Elsa, General Rosemarie and Colonel Alexander. You're hoping for a speedy agreement, but considering your lack of experience you doubt that will be the case.

The councilmen around you are talking in a boisterous manor, while Queen Elsa across the way, is talking with Colonel Alexander.

"Your majesty, do you have any plan on how you wish to negotiate this?" Rosemarie asks, her voice is a low whisper. Peering up at her for a slip second, your realize she's decided to wear her brown hair down today as opposed to her normal bun. It reminds you of when you were both young, without the responsibilities, and it forces you to look away before you start to reminisce.

"Of course. The only problem is I don't know what they want," you reply back, your head aimed at Rosemarie, but your eyes scan the table, sizing up the councilmen. "Any thoughts?" you ask flatly. Your own conjectures are already made, but comparing them with Rosemarie's isn't an awful idea.

"Something to do with our army. That's the only thing we really have to offer," she explains. You nod in agreement as your eyes land on Elsa. She is chatting away with Alexander, absolutely oblivious to the fact you are staring at her. Alexander has his hand resting on her throne, his stance open and arrogant, which isn't a shocker.

You watch helplessly as he dips his hand down to twiddle with her braid. You want to launch across the table and fight him for it. It's awful knowing he probably has a leg up on you, considering he is a man, and the chances of her falling for a man are far, _far_, greater then her falling for a woman. "Your Majesty?" Rosemarie's voice breaks through your internal debate. Glancing up at her, you offer her a cold expression.

"Yes?" you remark back.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asks, concern in her voice as her blue eyes scan your face.

"Repeat it," you request flatly before taring your eyes away from her face.

"You're attracted to her, aren't you." Rosemarie comments. Jerking in your seat to glare at her, you act offended.

"I'm sorry?" you shoot back through your teeth.

"Don't act like that, I know that look in your eyes. Besides, anyone can see she's attractive." Sighing, you run your fingers through you hair as you drop the act.

"She is. Have no fear, it'll never work, as these things never tend to." Turning your eyes back to the end of the table, Elsa is suddenly standing, captivating everyone's attention without a single word. Leaning away from Rosemarie, you place your hands on the armrests of your chair, waiting for Elsa's first words.

"Thank you for all coming here today. I wish to welcome Queen [y/n] into our court room, and I do so hope we can work towards a reasonable agreement," she smiles warmly at you, as everyone turns their attention to you. Offering a small smile, you nod in agreement as you reply,

"As do I, Queen Elsa." She inclines her head as she sits back down in her throne-ish chair.

"Have you any idea what it is we might be interested in?" a councilman sitting to the right of Elsa asked almost immediately. _Jumping right into it I see._ Shifting in your seat to show a more dominate position you are silent for a moment, faking any deep thinking that they would need to watch.

"Most likely military backing." You reply, keeping your answer short.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Another councilman asks. _What are they getting at?_

"It's to my understanding that you recently had a fall out with your closest trade partner, Wesleton, which happens to be a neighboring Kingdom to Juruk. I mean no offense to any of you, especially you, Queen Elsa, but the Duke was out right humiliated upon the end of your coronation. However, I also believe he deserved such public treatment. I have no doubt that you fear an attack from him. With awareness of our geological closeness to the Kingdom and our far superior army, Arendelle wants extra protection." You reply.

"Far superior?" Elsa repeats, there is a lack of bite to her words that was present with the councilmen.

"I don't mean to boast, however, Juruk's track record is currently 6-0. If you are in search of more evidence I'm afraid there's only one thing I can do is prove my armies skill and that's to show you, but I prefer that not be the route we take." You explain calmly. Elsa breaks your eye contact as she nods.

"Don't be mistaken, Arendelle doesn't need your help, we simply wish for better standing," she elaborates.

"I understand but having us on your side will be a far swifter win then if Arendelle were to go it alone. Would you be willing to waste Arendelle's precious resources when a sheet of paper will grant you more protection?" you inquire slyly.

"So you will operate with only a treaty?" She raises her eyebrow curiously. Smirking, you suppress a scoff, _sharp __woman__, that makes her even more attractive. _

"Hardly. Juruk only operates with physically traded items." You explain.

"So what is it you're after?" Elsa asks curiously, tilting her head to the side. Pausing and thinking once more, you glance to the large windows on the left side of the room. You pretend to just notice the expanse of trees off in the distance.

"What trade goods can you offer Juruk?"

"We have ample wood, coal and cotton cloth," answers yet another councilman. You nod, silent again as you pretentiously think about the three trade goods.

"How much coal can your mines dig up?" You ask curiously.

"More then enough to support five nations, not including our own." Elsa replies casually. Cocking an eyebrow, you were hoping she'd more readily part with it because of it's abundance.

"And your wood?" you continue.

"Comes at a higher price," interjects yet another councilman.

"Oh? And what would that be?" you ask intrigued.

"At least 40 of your men," he remarks, though judging by Elsa's shocked expression, she didn't have that part intended in your agreement. Taking a deep breath you try to swallow the number. Granted your men can't die, but still, 40 men. That's a lot considering your army is only 300 strong, and that's it, there's no extra's floating around anywhere, that's it. As much as Juruk needs the wood and coal, you also need your protection, regardless of your partial immortality, and even that will only last for a few generations. And if Elsa wants you for extra back up near Wesleton she needs to leave you with something.

"40 men," you repeat, tasting the number in your mouth, not surprisingly it tastes as bitter as it sounds.

"Yes, is that a problem Your Majesty?" the councilman inquires. Raising an eyebrow, you shift in your chair to be sitting in a more dominate pose once more.

"Nothing is a problem per say, but forgive me councilman, we are only tossing around ideas at this point. Everything is far from being set in stone," you explain, trying to make your words sound as arrogant and strong as possible.

"True, Your Majesty, but Arendelle's council would like to know what we have to work with on your end," he remarks back.

"Your estimating too high. If you need protection, which it appears you do, you will only be in need of 20 men, if you are not confident enough, maybe 25, no more then that. If you have intentions of using the rest of my army to block Welseton's attacks from even reaching you, then I will need more men then you will." You reply casually.

"I understand that Queen [y/n], but considering you not only wish to receive coal, but wood as well, you must offer us something in return, even if it is something small," Queen Elsa explains. You nod as you stare at the center of the table.

"True, maybe, but that all depends on quantity. How much wood and coal will I be receiving. If it's a small portion with both, then my protection near the borders should be more then enough to pacify your fear of war, should you be willing to give me more then what you give your other trade partners, I'd be willing to part with more of my soldiers." You explain.

"As of right now we don't have the means to give you more then our other trade partners without causing more problems for us, however if we managed to secure-" her voice cut out suddenly, blocking the rest of her statement from leaving her mouth. Maybe she finally began to speak before thinking, which seemed rather uncharacteristic for her.

"Your majesty?" One of her councilman spoke up, curiously staring at her.

"Forgive me, I don't know where I was going with that," she replies calmly, erasing her misstep from the conversation. However, your mind clings to her statement, wishing she had finished it. What would she have said? A suggestion for a marriage alliance perhaps? No you're sure that's just wishful thinking on your part. _Still, a Queen can wish can't she?_

Glancing around at the various people at the large table, you wonder how long this first meeting will last. Your attention is starting to waver and you desperately need some form of recess, but you can't, not now, not when the debate just got interesting for a moment.

"How much wood would you be looking to secure? As well as coal?" a councilman's voice drags you back into the court room. Turning your eyes to him, you consider his question and think about how you wish to respond.

You and the council members go back and forth about amounts, though neither of you have intentions of compromising just yet. It's far to early for thinking about that, you're merely in the midst of establishing each others boundaries. Testing the waters, seeing the weak points in each others supplies and what not.

After another hour of pointless debate, Queen Elsa stands from her throne, commanding attention from the room.

"I believe this is a fine time to end this meeting for today. I think we've made loads of progress, wouldn't you agree Queen [y/n]?" She inquires, throwing everyone's attention to you. Inclining your head you reply,

"I couldn't agree more," however, you made sure to keep a smile from your face. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Elsa feels comfortable giving you her own smile.

"On that note, I bring this meeting to an end. We will pick this up tomorrow," she explains, giving the councilman permission to stand to their feet. Turning to Rosemarie, you didn't realize she was standing as close to your chair as she was.

"Let's go, General," you say coldly as you push your chair back from the table. Rosemarie gives you a swift nod and prepares to lead you through the council room towards the exit. As you make your way past a few of Arendelle's councilmen, your eyes flick to where Elsa is standing only to see she is in the midst of talking to one of the various councilman who was sitting near her during the meeting. As your eyes pan down to her gloves you notice a thin layer of blue ice coating in her fingertips in the most curious of manors.

A tall man suddenly stands before you, blocking your path and separating you from Rosemarie and entirely blocking your view of Elsa. You resist the urge to glare at him as he gives you a broad smile.

"Well, I must personally commend you Queen [y/n]," he says as he cocks his eyebrow. Staring at him blankly, your eyes jump to look behind him at Rosemarie who is patiently waiting for you to finish.

"Oh? And why is that?" you ask blandly.

"I've been to more then my fair share of trade agreements, and you handled yourself more confidently then any Queen who's sat at our table. I'd even dare to say your trading style is king status," he says as he gives you a hearty laugh. Glancing at his face curiously you take a deep breath.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me," you say as you move around him, rejoining Rosemarie on your travels to the door. As you move down the length of the table, you move past now empty seats, seeing as most of the council members made speedy exits.

As you reach the edge of the table, Rosemarie has already made it to the door and is holding it open for you. As you make your way over to the door, a cold hand latches onto your arm, stopping you mid stride. The hand instantly retracts as you glance to see who stopped you. Your eyes widen as you realize that it's Queen Elsa.

"Queen [y/n] will I have th e honor of seeing you at dinner again?" she asks curiously, her one eyebrow cocked up in a rather seductive manor. Mimicking her expression you add a half smile as you reply,

"Possibly. I will admit I enjoyed your company last time," you flirt, earning a pleasantly surprised smile. Elsa is about to say something else when Alexander cuts in saying,

"We expect to see you there then," his words are void of emotion as he glares at you from behind Elsa. Swallowing your pride you merely ignore him as you flash Elsa another confident smile before saying,

"Until then, Queen Elsa," then disengaging the conversation. In the back of your mind you're praying for a day that you get to run a sword through that arrogant Colonel. Meeting Rosemarie at the door, she stands a good head taller then you, unlike when you were children. At some point she managed to out grow you, and she's never missed a moment to tease you about your height.

She bows her head in respect as you exit into the hallway.

"Your Majesty, if I may, could I have a moment to speak to you, alone I mean," she requests as she follows you down the hallway. You can already feel that she wants to ask you about Elsa, but you're not in the mood to have that conversation. In fact, you may never be ready for that conversation with her. Are you getting some sort of crush on this other Queen? Maybe, who knows, you can't deny the fact that she's attractive and rather enchanting, but still.

"General, I need some time alone. We'll speak later," you say curtly, making her stop short in her tracks.

"Of course, Your Majesty, whatever you need," she calls after you, before leaving you to wander the hallways alone.

The silence is nice for a while, until you realize you're lost again. Cursing yourself for your miserable sense of direction you find yourself exiting through a side door out into the castle's large garden.

The path beneath you is a paling cobblestone, lined with bushes and flowers of all different kinds. You even recognize some red flowers that are native to Juruk. Meandering down the various isles, you listen to the sounds of the birds calling in the distance, and that's when you hear something else.

Freezing in an isle of roses you hear something a kin to a woman's voice, she even sounds a bit desperate. Your brows furrow as you slowly sneak down the row of rose bushes. Once you reach the end of the row, you peer around the end, only to be surprised to see Anna being surrounded by three orcs. They look rather similar to the ones you and General Rosemarie disposed of but you can't be sure, all orcs look the same to you.

"You don't wanna do this," Anna says as she nervously glances around at the three creatures circling her with hungry expressions.

"We do," growls one of them as he taps his mace in his hands. Taking a deep breath, you glance around at your surroundings making sure you're alone. Drawing your sword you debate whether you should run out and take then by surprise or use the element of invisibility to your advantage.

Sizing up all the orcs you have no doubt you can take them with out the use of your powers but if you go visible you can't use any of your abilities to help you out. If you go out under the cover of your invisibility you have more then a few notches on the orcs. However, once you're invisible, you must stay invisible, if you slip, there will be more questions and suspicions thrown at your country.

"Take this human!" one of them shouts, erasing all your well thought out plans as you jump out from behind the bushes. Racing at the attacking orc, you manage to block his mace, even earning some surprised grunts from the other orcs.

"You! You're the mage from earlier!" shouted the second orc, just as you finished forcing the head of the mace to the cobblestone path.

"Princess Anna, run!" you demand, knowing it'll be much easier to handle the orcs once she leaves. Anna stares at you for a moment, just as you block another swing from a different orc. "Run!" You demand, frustration showing in your voice.

She nods, before making a hasty retreat, disappearing down one of the isles of greenery.

"After her!" yells one of the orcs as he tries to run past you. Flicking your free hand to the side, you knock his soul's feet out from under him, sending him toppling to the ground.

"None of you are going anywhere," you say as you slash at orc in front of you, who just barely manages to block your swift attack. Ducking under the swing of the second orc, you pin down the one on the ground by holding his soul to the cobblestone. He desperately thrashes about, trying to break your grip but it's no use, he's glued to the ground so long as you maintain control of his soul.

Advancing at the first orc, you feint to his legs, tricking him into blocking low, when his guard is lowered, you strike at the side of his head, imbedding your sword deep into his skull. He lets out a loud roar as he stumbles backwards, barely giving you enough time to slide your weapon from his head.

Just as he hits the ground with a loud thud, the second one punches you in the jaw, sending you flying backwards into a tall cherry tree. Your back strikes the trunk, before you slide to the ground, barely able to catch your breath. However, you still managed to keep a strong grip on the third orc, keeping him stationary to the ground.

The second orc runs at you, ready to smash you into the ground, however you roll to the side, causing his fists to land on the dirt with a loud _thud._Standing to your feet, you have your sword ready and aimed at the orc. As he stands up from his strike he whips his large hand out, smashing right into you and sending you flying through the garden. Rolling to the ground, your body is screaming out in pain.

You know your body heals quickly, but the pain is as real as the garden around you. The fall back with orc's is that the damage you receive from them heals slower then if you were to be attacked by a human. If a human had punched you instead of the orc, the pain would have lasted a mere second, and the damage would have been instantly fixed. Your country found that out the hard way, though luckily no one died. You learned a valuable lesson from that, and now if you run into any creatures that aren't human, you slowly test the waters instead of running right into battle.

Scrambling to your feet you have just enough time to lunge at the orc as he races towards you. Slashing at his belly as you pass him, he lets out a loud cry of pain before staggering forward. Spinning around, you race back over to him and plunge your sword deep into his abdomen, causing him to fall still.

Pulling the sword from his body, you turn to face the other orc but are surprised to see Anna standing over him, with the first orc's mace buried deep into his skull. Your eyes grow wide as she drags her teal eyes away from the orc to look at you with an equally stunned expression.

"W-wow...You're amazing," she stutters as her eyes scan your relatively unharmed body. Giving her a half smile you walk over to her as you slide your sword back into it's sheath. _Now the question is, did she know I was holding the orc to the ground or not._

"Thanks, so are you. Very few royals I encounter are brave enough to defend themselves," you say as you stop near her. She gives you a bright eyed smile,

"You think?" she suddenly back tracks trying to act more suave as she continues, "I mean, thanks, I guess. This one was just kinda laying around and not doing anything so I figured I'd save you the trouble." Her smile quickly fades as she looks to your dress, "you're covered in blood, I can get Gerda to-"

"Anna!" Elsa's voice cuts her off, making you both turn to look down a nearby isle. Sprinting down the isle, is none other the Queen Elsa.

A/N: Okay I seriously couldn't help myself with that last part of this chapter. I figured, I made you guys sit through an actual trade agreement, so what the heck, why not give you some interesting action scene am I right? Hahaha XD no need to thank me, I know, I'm amazing ;) Anyway, thanks to anyone who has faved/followed/reviewed. I love love love, seeing what you guys think about all the characters and events and what not :) I really do XD Well, that's it for this episode, I'm firegal96 and I'll see you next time!


	7. Troubling Thoughts

Episode 7: Troubling Thoughts

Elsa rushes over to Anna, ignoring your presence entirely as she grabs her sister and inspecting every inch of her body. There is panic deep in her crystal blue eyes as she says,

"Anna, are you alright?" Anna gives Elsa a strong smile as she chuckles,

"I'm fine. Really! I'm okay, thanks to [y/n]-er-Queen [y/n]." she confirms repeatedly. Elsa quickly gives Anna a hug as she sighs in relief. A smile sprawls across Anna's face as she gently squeezes her sister, making sure that Elsa understands that she's alive and well.

You stand there awkwardly for a moment, diverting your eyes around the garden. You check the various orcs, making sure that they are indeed dead. They remain as lifeless as you expected, but one question still haunts you. _Did Anna realize I was holding the orc down or not?_ Turning your eyes to the two sisters, they are just getting out of their hug, and Elsa instantly turns to you.

"Queen [y/n], why am I not surprised to learn you were the one to help my sister," she says, her voice conveying how impressed she truly is with you. Giving her a half smile you casually reply,

"Well, I suppose it's becau-."

"Queen Elsa!" a strong voice cuts you off, followed by rushing footsteps. Whipping your head around, your expression falls flat as you watch Colonel Alexander race down the row of roses. "I get that you care about your sister, I do, but please, let the guards handle- what are you doing here?" Alexander snaps as his blue eyes to you.

"Watch yourself colonel," you hiss back as you glare at him. He rolls his eyes before bringing his attention back to Queen Elsa. He is about to continue his statement when she cuts him off,

"Colonel, I will do anything necessary to protect my sister, and if that includes putting myself in harms way, so be it, but I will not have you telling me what I can and cannot do in regards to her protection. Are we clear?" she inquires, her voice is as calm as ever. _Damn this woman is something else. _Anna's teal eyes flick to Elsa as the princess's face is consumed with confusion.

"I understand that, but it is my job to keep you safe," he explains.

"Well! While you two talk this out, why don't Queen [y/n] and I go get our clothes cleaned. Is that okay with you?" she asks shyly as she turns to you. Dragging your eyes away from Alexander, you nod in agreement.

"I have no objections," you reply as you both prepare to leave.

"Queen [y/n] when you're done, I wish to speak to you in my study. _Alone,"_ her last word is harsher as she turns to Alexander who's jaw is hanging open. He glares at you, but you casually pay him no mind as you smile to yourself._Alexander zero, me two._ You incline your head to Elsa,

"I'll make sure to run there," you flirt before following Anna down the isle of green shrubs. Peering at the Princess your mind is working a mile a minute. You can't ask her if she noticed anything strange about the stationary orc but then again is it more suspicious if you don't?

Just as you round the corner, disappearing out of Queen Elsa's and Alexander's view, Anna spins around on her heels and blocks your path.

"Alright, explain yourself," she says with a pretentiously arrogant face, her voice is expressing her underlying her excitement.

"I'm sorry?" You ask, trying to get her to be more specific, you don't want to do anything too hasty and tell her more then she needs to know.

"I saw you get slapped around by that second orc, and here you are! Walking around like nothing happened! Your jaw should at least be broken," she smirks as she motions to your chin then crosses her arms and leans in close. "So, what's your secret? You got armor under that dress?" she asks curiously as her teals eyes pan down your body. _Wonderful...Here I am the Queen of Juruk and I break my own laws. Way to go._

"It's... complicated, alright?" You say, wishing Anna would just forget the whole incident.

"Complicated," Anna repeats with a devilish smirk. "Try me. I have a sister who has ice powers, I think I can handle whatever secret you're hiding," she explains. "So spit it out. I can't have my sister crushing on someone with crazy powers that they aren't willing to share-"

"Crushing?" You cut her off, trying to bite back a smile. Anna's face pales as she freezes mid sentence.

"Uh... crushing? What? Why would you say that at a time like this? I said con...sat...sorting, yeah I said consorting why are you bringing up crushes at a time like this! Why would I say crushing?" she asks, trying to write it off, not in the most diplomatic way. You finally let a wicked smile take your lips captive. Hastily glancing around the garden, you look back to Anna.

"Don't be ridiculous I know what you said," you reply confidently.

"N-no you don't. You're jumping to conclusions. That's...hardly even appropriate and what would my sister ever see in a woman like you?" She asks, fake frustration in her voice. _She has a point but I know what she said._

"Princess Anna, I don't care if your sister has a crush on me or not and I am well aware of what I heard. Just as you are well aware of what you saw," you explain.

"So you're admitting you are weird! Well, not weird, just...different! Yeah, different," Anna says hopefully. Sighing, you wished you could have avoided navigating this sort of conversation but it looks like you have no choice.

"Alright, are you willing to make a deal?" you ask, trying not to sound as hopeful as you feel. You'll have to handle this whole crush thing later, but that is great news. You'll have to snatch her up as soon as you can.

"What kind of deal?" Anna inquires as her face twists in doubt.

"You don't tell anyone about what transpired when I was fighting the orcs, and I won't tell anyone about Queen Elsa's taboo feelings. That sound fair to you?"

"Maybe. But you have to tell me what actually happened back there. Then we have a deal," she smiles. Sighing with exasperation, you resist the urge to hang your head in defeat.

"Fine. My body heals at a rate that's six times faster then a regular human," you say curtly before trying to move past her, however, she side steps in front of you, continuing to block your path.

"That's it?" she checks with you, but judging by the tone of her voice she already believes you.

"I swear by it," you promise. _Wonderful, well if I move things along with Elsa, I'll have to explain this little conversation to Anna, eventually. _You watch as Anna's expression softens, and she suddenly grabs your hand, tugging you in the direction of the castle.

"Great!" she cheers as you both approach the castle's side door. Entering back into the palace, Anna leads you down the hall to where you assume Gerda will be, ready to help clean your clothes. Just as you round the corner, you notice a woman down at the other end of the corridor. She appears to be dusting one of the various metal suits of armor that line the hallway leading to the stairs. Anna taps your arm then points to the woman, "that's Gerda down there." You nod,

"Did you know she would be here?' you ask as you rapidly approach her.

"Nope. Just a guess," Anna smiles, and you find yourself mirroring her. She means well, or so you assume, though appears to be a genuine person. She doesn't seem to be one to lead people astray, which is good, you suppose. However, you'd prefer no one running around with a secret like the one you just shared, even if you have the leverage of Elsa's current crush on you. "Oh, and later, I want to talk to you about what we just talked about. If that's okay with you. Just meet me in the garden after dinner," she says to you, as she waves a dismissive hand.

"I won't object," you reply as you stop next to Gerda. The maid turns to you and curtseys for you and Anna.

"Your Majesty, and Your Highness, what can I- Oh my! What happened to your dress, Your Majesty?" Gerda gasps as she scans your dress, her eyes widen with worry.

"It's a long story," Anna says as sweeps away the maids question. "Would you wash Queen [y/n] dress? I don't want those stains getting stuck in the fabric, you know?" She nervously chuckles, and you begin to wonder if she dragged you away from Elsa and Alexander for the purpose of asking you about your strange ability.

"Why of course I would Your Highness," Gerda replies, then turns her attention to you, "Your Majesty, just place your clothes on the desk in your chamber and I'll swing by and wash them," she says with a warm smile. You nod as you regrettably reply,

"Thank you," then you excuse yourself to change your dress. Once your a few yards away from Anna she calls after you,

"Queen [y/n], don't forget what I told you," she says, attempting to sound cryptic. Peering over your shoulder, Gerda looks perplexed and that's enough to put you slightly at ease.

"I would despair if I did," you reply back before turning down a side hallway on your right. Weaving your way through the palace, you feel like you've gained a better understanding of the lay out, hopefully.

Rounding a few more corners, you eventually stumble upon the stairs and head up to the second floor. As soon as your room comes into view, you start to zone out, panic finally settling in your mind about Anna knowing about some of your powers. You pray she doesn't connect it to the rest of your kingdom. And what about Elsa's 'crush' on you? Is that true? She seemed to be telling the truth, why bring it up if it's a lie?

Shaking your head, your eyes fall to the floor in front of your chamber door. Unlocking it, you drift inside, shutting it gently behind you. Leaning back on the door, you rest your head on the white wood as you squeeze your eyes shut.

_Great, just great. Now what? What about Juruk? If I act on Anna telling me about Elsa's crush will she tell her about my powers? Would she tell everyone about my powers? _You feel like screaming, you thought that her telling you about Elsa's crush was a wonderful stroke of luck, but now you're chained. If you end up attempting to court Elsa, would Anna break the deal? Though you suppose you would have already told Elsa about your powers at that point. And what about the rest of your country?

Your mind is working a mile a minute, questions are flying through your mind, and most of them can't be answered right now. You just need to take this one step at a time, that's all.

Sliding your soiled dress over your head, you hang it on the back of the chair Gerda told you to put it, then walk over to your suitcase. Tugging it up from the ground, you slap it down on your bed and flip open the top. Pulling out a dark blue dress you slide it on then walk over to the mirror in the corner of the room. Adjusting the waist of the dress you smooth out the front the best you can before you start to button the top. That's when you hear a knock on your door and you assume it's Gerda. However, you're surprised to hear Rosemarie's voice instead.

"Your Majesty, are you in there?" she inquires. For a selfish second you consider not answering, but you know better then that.

"Yes, what is it?" you call back, refusing to glance over your shoulder to the chamber door.

"May I come in?" she requests.

"You may," you reply back, your voice void of emotion. You hear the creak of the door, but still refrain from turning around. "What is it?" you ask again, faking frustration, or are you? You're pretty frustrated, thought not at her.

"May I speak to you now, about Queen Elsa?" she asks after she shuts the door.

"No, you may not. I have a lot on my mind right now. And speaking of the Queen, I must be off to see her right now," you say as you turn on your heels and hold your head high.

"Oh? Are you really trying to work your magic so quickly? When you know virtually nothing about her?" Rosemarie says as you walk back over to the door, ready to exit into the hallway. With your hand on the door knob you as you glance at the tall brunette, your facial expression falls blank.

"I never said I was trying to court her, did I?" you inquire, your voice sounding as devious as your intent.

"No, but I know you. Please, [y/n], don't put yourself in a place to get rejected," she pleads with you.

"Thank you for your concern, but I assure you, I know what I'm doing," you say confidently, before wrenching the door open and strutting into the hallway. You check to make sure the general followed you out of your room. She did of course, and you shut the door behind her.

"May I at least escort you to where you're headed?" Rosemarie requests. Starting off down the hallway you reply,

"That's your job, isn't it?" your voice is colder then intended, but that happens so often you don't bother to think twice. Why this woman still loves you is a mystery, but you wish she'd find someone else. Anyone is better then you. She doesn't deserve to be stuck liking you when you'll never love her like the way you used to, like the way she deserves.

"Of course, Your Majesty," she says as she picks up her pace to be walking next to you. You travel down the corridor in silence, mainly because you're struggling to remember where Elsa's study is. You know it's on the second floor somewhere. After walking in circles for five minutes, you come across the dead end hallway that leads to Elsa's study.

Turning to Rosemarie, you dismiss her, and she leaves you instantly, retracing her way back into the heart of the castle. Briskly walking past the guards, they give you absolutely no attention as you near the Queen's study room door.

Stopping in front of it, you raise your fist to knock, then introduce yourself, hoping she's inside so you don't look foolish.

"Queen Elsa, it's Queen [y/n]," you say, then pause waiting for a response. Instead you hear the clicking of heels followed by unlatching of the door. One of the double doors swings opens to reveal Elsa standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face.

"Please, come in," she says to you as she steps out of the way and motions for you to enter. Offering her a half smile, you step in, quickly re-familiarize yourself with the furniture. You hear her close the door behind you, then watch as she walks past you over to the two sofas in the middle of the room.

"I was afraid you would stand me up, but apparently that's not the case," you say as you follow her to the couches. She glances over her shoulder to peer at you with a warm smile on her face,

"I would never dream of such a thing," she explains kindly. "Please, have a seat [y/n]." She points to the sofa across from her before gently sitting down in her own seat. Following her instructions, you sit down, and quickly take in her stellar beauty. _Still as gorgeous as __when __I last saw her, but she's not wearing gloves anymore? Huh. That's odd. She seems to only wear them when with her council._

"It's late afternoon on the second day you've been here in Arendelle, and I'm thanking you again. Will this become a common occurrence?" she asks, her voice light and friendly.

"I hope so. I'm starting to like this one on one time I get with you," you say with a flirtatious smile. She scoffs as she glances to your feet, then returns her blue orbs to your eyes.

"The feeling is mutual [y/n], you seem to be a wonderful Queen. Much better than I am," Elsa says as she shies away from your gaze. Her lips turn down into a frown, probably recounting the events of her coronation.

"I'm not so sure about that," you chuckle as you lean back into the sofa. "You're much more kinder then I am, I wish I managed to rule like that," you explain as you scan her face. She glances back at you as she takes a deep breath, then offers you a meek smile,

"Well, when you scare your citizens on the first night of your rule, you don't have the luxury of being harsh. I'm a ticking time bomb as my council originally stated," her smile broadens, trying her best to hide the pain, she even chuckles at the 'stupidity' of their words.

"Really," you remark dumbfounded, "I think you've managed to prove them wrong," you explain, trying your best to comfort her. She's silent for a moment, absorbing your words, but refusing to look at you.

"Forgive me, that got more personal then I intended," she says as she meets your gaze once more.

"It's quite alright, Elsa. Being a Queen doesn't erase the fact that we're human too," you remark. _I may not comprehend what you're feeling to it's full extent, but I do understand part of it._

"Regardless, I can't thank you enough for saving my sister. That's a debt I could never repay," she explains as she places her hands on her lap, making her appear more feminine then you.

"I would never make you put a price to it, and I don't want anything in return," you explain before giving her a smile.

"There must be something I can bribe you with," Elsa remarks back, a hint of flirtation in her voice. A smile curls the corners of your lips as you lock eyes.

_A/N: Well, I leave you with that cliff hanger. I know I am EVIL! That's right, you assumed I was some kind benevolent author catering to your every need like some writing Santa Claus without a beard. WELL DO I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU...that's actually still painfully true... If only I could see your expressions and thoughts at this very moment. What on earth is going through your mind about that cliff hanger? Where do you think I'm gonna take this? Where do you want me to take this? I would love to know XD haha. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has faved/reviewed/followed/read/adored this story so far. Sorry for my sketchy updating times. My wifi is a total jerk to me and wants me to be annoyed at every waking moment. That's the real enemy here, my internet -.- So, I end this author's note like I have so many. You're beautiful, give yourself a hug, and buy yourself a (insert favorite drink here) as a gift from me to you :D see you when I update!_


	8. Friendship

Episode 8: Friendship

Biting your lip, you do your best to hide the smile that is bubbling to the surface. You can't believe that actually worked! You thought that maybe you were losing your touch since you haven't exactly done this in four years but apparently you still have it in you.

Taking a deep breath, you check yourself in the mirror, making sure to flatten any wrinkles in the front of your dress. Your eyes pan up your body one last time before you turn to the chamber door and exit into the hallway. It's been four hours since you spoke to Elsa and since then you've spoken briefly to Rosemarie and tried your hardest to stay away from Princess Anna, which wasn't hard. However, you can't avoid her after dinner. You're still scheduled to meet her in the garden like she requested.

Striding down the hallway, you pass by a maid who is busy cleaning a large window. She doesn't seem to notice you as you continue to the end of the hallway, then head down the set of stairs to the ground floor of the palace. Making your way to the dinning room, you weave your way through familiar hallways until you spot the large dinning room door.

Stopping in front of it, you twist the brass knob and pull the door open, revealing Princess Anna already sitting at the table. Stepping in, she gives you a welcoming smile as she waves you over.

"Fancy seeing you here," she calls to you. Curiously enough, Queen Elsa and Colonel Alexander are no where to be seen, but after your meeting with Elsa and the information Anna accidentally gave you, you no longer see the Colonel as a threat and more of an annoyance.

"Guess I can't stay away," you explain as you walk over to Anna. Pulling out the seat next to her, you gently sit down then turn to face her. "Where's your sister?" you ask flatly.

"I think she's finishing up some documents. Honestly, who knows at this point," she chuckles nervously. "So it looks like you're stuck with me," her voice dips into a more saddened tone.

"That's okay," you say kindly before glancing around the room. "Does this usually happen?" you ask as you turn your eyes back to Princess Anna.

"El-er- Queen Elsa doing paper work during dinner? Sometimes, but not when we have guests. I mean I'm sure it's nothing personal! Maybe she has to do something for your trade agreement or something," Anna explains.

"Do you end up eating dinner alone?" You ask, knowing that feeling all to well.

"Sometimes, I don't mind so much now, Olaf usually joins me," she replies with a smile.

"Olaf?" You repeat, "is that your fiance?" you ask innocently, but you send Anna into a fit of laughter. You can't help the embarrassed smile that appears on your own lips as the Princess swipes a tear from the corner of her eye.

"No. No no no no no, he's a snowman," she says through snickers. You scoff as you glance down at the table, doing your best to hide your shame.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed,"

"Hey it's fine. I am engaged though, you were right about that," Anna replies with a grin.

"That's not surprising. Who's the lucky Prince?"

"Oh he's no prince. Well, he's a prince to me, but he's no prince. His name is Kristoff, he's the ice master and deliver to Arendelle," Anna smiles, her eyes twinkling at the very thought of him. You nod slowly, _why would a kingdom who's Queen can create ice need an ice master and deliver. They pretty much have ice at their disposal for free._

"Really, I didn't know that was a job," you say, instantly regretting it as the words left your mouth.

"Neither did I," Anna admits with a light laugh, making you relax. At least she can handle your occasional cold attitude. You're hoping Elsa will manage to do the same, that or you need to clean up your act.

"How'd you find him then?"

"Now that is a long story," Anna explains as she leans back in her chair. Just as she is about to open her mouth to elaborate, you hear the door creak open, making you both peer over to the front of the room. In steps Queen Elsa with Colonel Alexander on her tail.

"Forgive me, I was in a meeting," Elsa explains as she saunters over to the dinner table. Following her with your eyes as you give her a fake apologetic expression,

"Sorry, we already finished dinner," you joke. Her blue eyes flick to you, as a flirtatious smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

"Already trying to take over the castle I see," she teases back, before she sits down in her seat at the head of the table.

"Well we can't have that," Alexander cuts in as he joins the three of you at the table. Even if he isn't a threat you still hate seeing his unshaven face. Watching him sit down, you try your hardest to tone down your glare, but judging by his expression you aren't doing the best job.

Turning to ask Princess Anna another question about her fiance, you notice Queen Elsa is talking to one of the many dinner servants. As much as you loved the food last night, you don't want to try and eat two successive meals any time soon. The servant nods, straightens up, then briskly walks to the door in the back of the room.

"So aside from the constant trouble you keep finding yourself in, are you enjoying your stay here?" Elsa's sweet voice tickles your ears.

"What's not to enjoy? From what I've seen so far, your kingdom is magnificent," _and you're pretty amusing as well._ Elsa smiles reflexively as she folds her hands, and rests them on the edge of the table.

"That's good to hear," she replies kindly.

"It isn't often I get to visit other nations, especially ones that are so different from Juruk," you further explain.

"Oh? What is Juruk like?" Elsa inquires as the door in the back swings open, allowing four servants to enter the dinning room. Ignoring them as they place the food on the table you reply,

"It's very hot there," you smirk.

"Really," Alexander remarks under his breath. Flicking your eyes to him, you glare at him but remain silent as you drop your eyes to the plate before you. It looks like another soup dish, though it's more like a broth as opposed to last time.

The rest of your meal follows a similar format, Elsa and Anna give you pleasant conversation while Colonel Alexander occasionally gives you sarcastic comments. However, with some concentration and a load of self control, you mange to keep yourself from giving him a piece of your mind.

After the meal is cleared you promptly stand to you feet and offer Elsa a warm smile.

"Thank you again for letting me come to dinner," you say as you prepare to head for the door.

"As long as you're here you're welcome to have dinner with us," she explains with an equally friendly smile on her face. Taking a quick glance at Anna you bid everyone a good night, then stride over to the door in the front of the room.

Entering into the hallway, you set your sights on the palace's garden, you wouldn't dream of trying to avoid any conversation with Anna at this point. You weave your way through a maze of hallways and eventually you find your way to the garden's entrance. Pushing on the door, you step out into the crisp night air.

Gently shutting the door your eyes scan the rows of rose bushes for any unwanted company. Luckily the garden is lit by various torches, with every square inch falling into a path of light.

"Well, where should we start?" you hear behind you. Whirling around you see Anna shutting the palace door behind her.

"I'm not sure. You're the one who wanted to speak to me," you reply with a smile.

"Well...for starters we should get away from the castle. Just in case," Anna says as she takes your hand and leads you through the garden. After putting a decent amount of distance between you and the castle, Anna's grip on your hand loosens as she turns to face you.

"What is it you wanted to talk about anyway?" You ask curiously as you cross your arms, balancing most of your weight on one foot.

"I have a few more questions. I was gonna ask them earlier but I figured we could use more privacy, considering this all happened in broad daylight," Anna clarifies.

"Okay," you say tentatively as your expression hardens.

"Don't worry, if you don't want to answer some of them, it's fine. I don't mind, I'm just curious is all. Well, I mean, I'm curious for Elsa, and since I can't tell Elsa, that is part of the deal right?" Anna checks.

"Is and will be," you say casually.

"Right, so I know the questions she would want to ask you, so I figured why not ask them myself," she explains with a cheery tone.

"But you can't tell her that you got the information from me. Say you got it from a book or something, and you should wait until _after_ I head back to Juruk. Deal?"

"Deal," Anna's smile widens. You nod as you give her a half smile. "Where to start," Anna hums as she drops her eyes to the cobblestone path and tapping her lip with her finger. "How long have you had your powers?"

"Since I was six."

"You weren't born with them?" Anna's voice does little to hide her confusion. Scoffing you shake your head,

"No, I was...cursed, if you will," you struggle with the right way to phrase, and try your hardest to keep away any undesirable questions.

"Cursed? Like, by a witch or something?"

"I can't really answer that," you say as you divert your eyes to the ground.

"That's fine!" Anna says, quickly trying to make up for her misstep. "Uh, are they effected by emotion?" She asks, shifting to another topic.

"I don't believe so," you chuckle, thinking how absurd that would be, but judging by the council meeting, Elsa's powers may be controlled by her emotions. _That may be because she was born with them._

"Really? That's weird," Anna says as her brow furrows. You can see her brain working for any sort of solution. "I'm sorry, that's really all I had planned," she chuckles as her face paints a rosy hue.

"That's okay. If you have any more questions you can ask, just make sure it's in private, like now," you explain, wanting to foster any possible friendship with Anna.

"Oh! That was the other thing I wanted to ask you! Why haven't you told Elsa? Does any one else know?" Anna asks as she lowers her voice, her teal eyes flicking around the garden in a suspicious manor.

"Some people know yes, I just prefer to keep it secret. Not everyone is as understanding as you are. I'm sure you know that first hand after what happened at your sister's coronation," you reply.

"That makes sense. Either way, if you ever get comfortable enough, you can trust Elsa. I know she desperately wants to find someone else with powers," Anna pleads with you, her eyes beg you to crack. _I will, maybe, but not right now. It's too soon, and you knowing is already a risk I wasn't counting on._

"And with me being her crush," you begin as you curl your lips into a devilish smile. Anna groans in embarrassment as she hangs her head.

"I can't believe I told you that," she grumbles.

"That's okay. Actually, while we're on the topic, I have another confession," you explain. You can feel your heart rate spike at the thought of having to talk about this, but you have to, Elsa doesn't have parents so the next logical step is her sister.

"You have more powers, don't you," Anna jokes with an evil grin.

"What? No," you shake your head, pretending to be confused, "it's about your sister, Elsa," you elaborate.

"I know, I know. What's your confession?" Anna asks.

"I guess, it's really more of a request," you say as you run your fingers through your hair. "Considering, you know, she's interested in me, and I'm like that as well, would you be alright with me courting her. If you're not just say the word but I really think this is the chance of a-,"

"Wait what!" Anna shrieks in stunned delight. You practically jump the girl, clamping your hands down around her mouth. She glares at you, though judging by her crossed arms, she knows you're right to keep her quite. Slowing removing your hands she rolls her eyes before continuing, "sorry, but what?" she says in a whisper.

"I've got a crush on your sister," you state more clearly. _I hope I didn't just loose my leverage but Anna seems pretty trust worthy, and this may have given me better protection because it seems that she and Elsa are extremely close, so it would be in Anna's best interest to keep me on her good side. I hope._

Anna's face lights up as she starts squealing with happiness.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Well, I didn't know it, but I knew it," she says triumphantly. You can't help but smile at her reaction and as she hastily hides her lack of professionalism causing a chuckle to bubble up from your throat. "So you're asking to court my sister," her voice is now stern and commanding, but she's doing a horrible job of intimidating you.

"Yes, are you okay with that?" you check, you know the answer is yes. It has to be a yes, but still, your heart is hammering in your ears. Anna makes a humming noise as she stares up at the stars, pretending to contemplate the deep questions of the universe.

"I suppose I can let you do that," she agrees, "on one condition," she says as she lowers her gaze to your eyes. She suddenly gets in your face, still trying her hardest to threaten you, "if you break her heart I get to break your face. Got it?" Holding back a smile, you return her glare with a cold expression,

"I wouldn't have it any other way," you remark, using your typical harsh tone of voice. You stand there in silence, simply glaring at each other, when Anna cracks and starts laughing.

"This is great," she cheers as she takes you into a hug. You're sent into laughter with her as you gently hug her back. Somehow you're glad the events unfolded the way they did, even if your secret is known by someone outside the kingdom.

She doesn't seem to suspect the rest of your nation is like you and you can't imagine someone like her spilling the beans when you strongly requested her not to. It could also result in a war, you're not like that, but hopefully that's a fear in the back of her mind. "Wait," Anna says as she pushes away from you. Staring at her with your head cocked to the side, you watch her place her hand under her chin. "What are you gonna do? I mean, how are you gonna get my sister to consider you as a potential suitor?" She asks curiously.

"Don't worry, that I can handle," you smile devilishly. "Actually, truth be told, I've already got a plan in place."

"You do? What is it? I could...um...tell you if it's a good idea or not," Anna lies. Chuckling you shake your head,

"Judging by your sister's favorable response, I think it's a good idea," you elaborate.

"Yeah but what is it?" Anna whines.

"I just arranged for a little alone time is all," you explain as you glance at a nearby tree, it appears to be growing some round red fruit, what exactly they are is unclear.

"Really? And she said okay?" Anna remarks uncertainly. Turning your eyes back to the Princess your brow furrows.

"Is that unusual?" You inquire.

"No, I guess not, but she doesn't really spend _alone time_ with anyone other then me and Kristoff," Anna replies. "I guess she likes you more then I thought," Anna mumbles, deep in thought. _That's a good sign, and that means full speed ahead. Good thing too._

"I guess so," you smile. You let out a loud yawn as you stretch your arms. "Now you must forgive me but it is late, and I do enjoy sleep," you chuckle. Anna nods in agreement as she starts to walk back down the isle to seek out the castle entrance. After walking through the silent garden, you near the palace and sneak your way back in through the side door.

You both say good night, then head off your separate ways. As you wander the halls to try and find the stairs, your mind drifts to tomorrow's schedule. The first half of the day may be the boring trade agreement but the second half you get to spend with Queen Elsa, absolutely uninterrupted. If someone manages to mess this up for you, you'd be far from angry, you'd be down right impressed.

_A/N: What on earth do you have planned? Really, so many possibilities! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA have fun figuring out that little riddle ;) bonus points for anyone who manages to figure it out. I'll give you a gold star and mention you in my next author's note because I'd be pretty damn surprised. Anyway, I'm glad I managed to get out a chapter this week :) I've been drowning in midterms so yay for speed writing and conversations that take up space! Oh no! You know my secrets o.o I'm gonna hide in pitty now. Thanks to anyone who faved/followed/reviewed this story. I love you all dearly but I need to go and hide in my closet now... see you next time I update!_


	9. Patience

Episode 9: Patience

Running your fingers through your hair, you just want this meeting to be over. The councilman are being more argumentative then the last meeting, and in all honesty you just want them to shut up. At the end of the day, the official decision is to be made by yourself and Queen Elsa, their petty comments or questions will ultimately mean nothing in your opinion.

Taking a deep breath, you glance next to you and notice even Rosemarie is starting to zone out. Her blue eyes are glazed over and fixated on the center of the wooden table. You wish you were her right now.

"What do you say to that Queen [y/n]," your name grabs your attention making you snap your eyes to the councilman who made the comment. Staring at him blankly you remark,

"I say we're getting nowhere," you hiss, silencing the room. Everyone stares at you, before turning to each other with confused and judgmental glares.

"I couldn't agree more," Queen Elsa speaks up as she pushes her chair back from the table. Standing to her feet, everyone's eyes are now on her as she rests her gloved hands on the edge of the table. "I'm calling an end to today's meeting, seeing as we are running in circles. I think a recces could do us all some good," she says as she inclines her head. Her blue eyes scan the faces of her councilmen who are all nodding in agreement. When her eyes fall on you, a warm smile captures her lips. "You are all dismissed," she says, before dropping her gaze to the table in front of her.

_Finally!_ Hastily standing from your seat, you are the first to head for the door. Rosemarie follows you in a stunned panic as she tries to keep up with your escape. Briskly walking past the table, you steal a quick glance at Elsa. You notice she's already looking at you, and you feel a half smile wiggle onto your lips.

Bursting through the door and into the hallway the only thing in your mind is getting to your chamber and changing into more appropriate clothes.

"Your Majesty, slow down!" Rosemarie calls to you as she jogs to keep up with you.

"You need to keep up General," you say as you round a corner. You can see the set of stairs at the end of the hallway. You seem to be getting a better grasp on the castle's layout.

"Not to be rude, but where are you rushing off to Your Majesty?" Rosemarie asks, now walking next to you. Bouncing up the stairs your eyes are glued straight ahead.

"To my chamber. Where else do you suppose I would go?" you inquire rhetorically, silencing Rosemarie for a brief moment, her pace even slows, causing her to disappear for the corner of your eye.

"Do you still want an escort then?"

"I'm fine. Go check up on Lt. Johnathan and the soldiers, make sure they're being taken care of," you hear Rosemarie's footsteps cease before she replies,

"Of course your majesty." Just as you reach the second floor, Rosemarie's footsteps echo as she descends the stairs. Striding down the hallway, you pass by a few closed doors, one door in particular is white with purple triangles, standing out amongst the blank white doors. You can only assume it may have been the King or Queen's study, but it seems to be a peculiar place for a study, with it being so close to the stairs and the childish decorations.

Once you're halfway down the hallway, you spot your chamber door. Stopping in front of it, you unlock it before sweeping into the empty room. It's still as bare as when you first arrived, though that is to be expected, you didn't have plans of staying long.

You've already begun pulling the dress over your head as you walk over to your suitcase. Slapping the dress down on the edge of your bed, you snatch the suitcase from it's spot on the floor and hoist it up to the bed. Flipping the top you find a dress suitable for the outdoors. Grabbing a navy blue one, you step into it and tug it up to your shoulders.

Just as you're about to slide your arms into the sleeves you spot the wraith's mark on your collar bone. Sighing, you pause as you turn your forearm over and check the identical mark. _Still there I see_. Flexing your hand into a tight fist, your eyes wander over the dark burn mark. It's a circle with an ankh and strange symbols written inside.

The marks appeared on everyone in Juruk after they woke up from the wraith attacks. What it means exactly is a mystery to you and everyone else. However, because of these marks you're forced to wear long sleeved and turtle necked dresses. You can't just have any old bystander seeing these marks.

Shaking your head, you unclench your fist and slide your arms into the sleeves. Buttoning the back of the dress you wander over to the mirror. As you walk you kick off your flats, sending them flying across the room to land somewhere next to the edge of the bed.

Checking yourself in the mirror, you straighten up your hair, then grab a pair of boots, slip them on and head for the door. Snatching your belt from the chair near the door, you wrap it around your hips before buckling it. You can clean your room up later, right now you need to meet Elsa in the castle's court yard, and you'll be damned before you're late.

Swiftly gliding through the hallways, you avoid eye contact with various servants that litter the corridor. Popping down the stairs you adjust your belt, you have your sword as usual, quite frankly you'd never be caught without it.

Sneaking past a few of the councilman you finally make it to the front of the castle, and exit through the front door into the empty court yard. You shield your eyes as you step outside into the warm summer air.

Elsa's magnificent ice sculptures still decorate the court yard, glistening in the afternoon sun. Scanning the area there are a few civilians along with some soldiers. _Guess I beat her here._

"Your majesty," calls a soldier as he jogs over to you, he bows as soon as he nears. "Her majesty, Queen Elsa, told me to inform you to meet her at the dock. She apologizes for the inconvenience, but she assumed there was no way you would have a canoe for the fjord." Biting back a smirk you merely incline your head.

"When did she give you this message?" You inquire.

"Only a few minutes ago, you just missed her your majesty," he tells you. Nodding you glance to the bridge across the way, flatly you reply,

"Thank you," before heading down the castle's front steps.

"Uh your majesty! I-if I may," you pause halfway down the stairs and peer over your shoulder, "I saw you and your general fight those orcs the first day you visited. I must say, I'm very impressed, I mean since your a woman and all-,"

"Excuse me?" You snap.

"I-I was just complimenting your skills, I've never met a woman who fights, at all."

"If I remember correctly, the goal of a compliment isn't to insult someone," you hiss before walking down the rest of the stairs, leaving the soldier to try and collect himself.

"Colonel Pietra was right about you," ignoring the soldiers comment you make your way across the court yard to the bridge that leads into the city of Arendelle.

As you stride through town you notice that you draw attention from everyone you pass. Holding your head high, you make your way down main street and eventually the fjord comes into view. Nearing the edge of the cobblestone road, you peer down at the docks and notice Queen Elsa talking to a soldier. Near them, in the water, is what you assume is your canoe.

You descend the stairs, the soldier's eyes flick from Elsa to you as you join their conversation. The soldier bows at his waist, prompting Elsa to turn towards you. A warm smile captures her lips, with a flirtatious look in her blue eyes.

"Finally decided to show up?" she teases. A confused expression comes across the soldier's face as he straightens up.

"Sorry, but I love making you wait." You reply with a smirk on your lips. Elsa casually cocks her brow at you before turning her eyes back to the nearby soldier. You watch as the man's eyes jerk between you and Elsa. Queen Elsa casually dismisses the soldier with a kind smile, he reflectively bows before maneuvering around her to head down the dock, leaving you two in peace.

"Nice canoe, though I'm surprised you didn't make one using your ice powers," you smile as you walk past her to the tiny vessel. You hear her gently chuckle as you carefully balance one of your feet in the center of the boat. Stepping in, the boat wobbles then falls into a casual bob on the surface of the water.

"Well, next time I just might," she replies. Turning to face her, you hold out your hand, ready to help her into the boat. Keeping a flirtatious smile on your lips you remark,

"Next time? Am I that entertaining?"

"Possibly," she replies pretentiously as she rests her porcelain hand in yours. A strong shiver moves from the tips of your fingers down your arm, instantly erasing the heat of the day. _I guess I know why she wears gloves._ With up most grace, she steps onto the boat, hardly rocking it as she does.

She's so close to you now, you can even feel frigid air billowing from her body. _Jeez, my powers don't even compare to this! I will admit, this is incredible, and I haven't even seen her powers in action. _Letting out a gentle sigh, you see your breath puff into the air before the tiny vapors disappear.

Giving her a warm smile, she fixes her dress before sitting down on one of the benches in the boat. "[Y/N], I must confess, of all the things I expected you to request, a canoe ride with me wasn't one of them," she tells you as you sit down across from her. Grabbing the oars from the floor, you glance up at her with a devilish smirk,

"I guess you don't know me well enough, yet."

"Yet? Getting a bit ahead of ourselves aren't we?" She teases as you dip the ends of the oars into the water. Ripples are sent through the water as you snap the handle of the oars into the metal sleeve on the edge of the canoe.

"In all fairness you did promise to make an ice canoe for 'next time'," you smirk. Elsa's red lips curl into a smile, before she gently chuckles into her hand, shielding you from her gorgeous smile.

"I suppose we're even then."

"For once we agree," your voice lacks any bite, and remains calm, soothing even.

With a strong backwards stroke of the oars, you begin to row the boat towards the center of the fjord. Under no circumstances do you want this afternoon interrupted. As you distance yourself from the dock, the sounds of Arendelle fade into silence. Deciding you've rowed far enough you slide the oars into metal rings on the edge of the canoe, preventing them from falling into the water.

"Not to bring up politics at a time like this, but, as an unmarried Queen I'm going to have to ask, does your council have any suitors lined up for you?" You ask, truly intrigued with the question. Granted you won't care if they do, but still, you need to know where Arendelle stands on the whole marriage thing. Elsa scoffs as her blue eyes drop to the floor of the boat,

"They've tried. Any available prince, king or man of royalty is probably somewhere on their long list," she replies, trying her hardest to hide the pain in her voice. "Surely that's the case for you as well," she asks as she raises her eyes once more, meeting your gaze. Biting back hysterical laughter you shake your head.

"They wish. Most of them are too afraid to approach me about stupid things let alone marriage," you chuckle.

"If you act anything close to the way you do during the trade meetings I can't blame them," Elsa smiles.

"Oh come on, I'm not that scary," you remark sarcastically.

"I wouldn't cross you." An evil smile works its way over your lips as you nod at Elsa's comment,

"That's good to hear, but from what I've seen, you're too kind to cross anyone, even if they deserve it," you explain as your expression softens. You lock eyes with Elsa, making sure to give her a warm smile, which she instantly returns.

"Well, thank you, [y/n], that's very sweet of you," she replies, and just before she turns away you see her cheeks turn a warm pink.

Your breath hitches as you watch Elsa's blue eyes trace the horizon. Her long hair is twisted in an elegant braid, though her bangs have escaped and are blowing in the breeze, making her appear even more elegant then usual.

Something brings her attention back to you, "I forgot to ask, do you have any siblings back in Juruk?" She inquires as her blush grows, no doubt she caught you full on staring at her. You can feel your own cheeks beginning to flash a little color.

"Nope, just me, and I guess you could say my Father," you reply, feeling your embarrassment dissipate as quickly as it came.

"Your father?" Elsa repeats, perplexed. Nodding, you give her a fake half smile.

"He's given the crown over to me in a way," you explain calmly. _How is father doing anyway? It won't be long before I'm forced to preform that god awful __ceremony.__ I know its law, but it doesn't make it less painful. _Getting lost deep in thought about the ceremony that everyone must go through in Juruk now that the curse exists. There are two actually, one for birth and one just before death.

"Are you alright?" Elsa suddenly asks, worry woven deep in her face. Flashing her a confident smile you incline your head,

"I'm just fine," you reassure. Elsa gives you a warm smile, though you're not sure if she believes you or not. Regardless, you push for a different topic. "When you visit Juruk I'll introduce you to him," you smile.

"When?" Elsa repeats as she chuckles.

"You didn't think you'd get away with never visiting me, did you?" You tease.

"We haven't even secured this agreement, what makes you so sure you'd want me in Juruk after this?" Elsa's blue eyes gleam with flirtation as her red lips reflect an equally playful smile. Leaning back in your seat, you rest your arms on the sides of the canoe acting more arrogant then usual.

"Its only common curtsy," you reply.

"Is it? Forgive me, I didn't realize," she remarks with a sarcastic tone as she rests her hands on her knees. The rest of your conversation goes like that. The both of you tease and flirt with each other much more then you initially intended, but it comes so easy for the both of you, or at least for you it does.

The sky around you begins to paint bright pinks and oranges as the sun disappears behind the nearby mountain range. The fjord is even reflecting the brilliant colors of the sky. Grabbing the oars of the canoe, you start to turn the boat around to head back to Arendelle's port. You can feel your back muscles flex and relax with every stroke of the paddles.

Slowly making your way back to the dock, you continue to talk to Elsa, though you're mostly listening. Rowing past the boat you arrived on, you peer up at it and see that it looks unoccupied for the most part. Lowering your eyes to glance over your shoulder, you're only a couple strokes from the dock. Various soldiers are scattered along it, among them is Colonel Alexander Pietra. His face looks as annoyed as you feel. _Come on, the day was going so well. Leave it to him to show up uninvited. _

Slowing the canoe as you reach the dock, it gently taps the edge of the wooden planks. Rising to your feet, you hold your hand out for Elsa, offering to help her stand. Her ice blue eyes meet yours accompanied by a warm smile.

"Thank you," she says as she places her porcelain hand in yours. Lifting her to her feet, the boat absorbs the shock and begins to rock, throwing your and Elsa's balance. She staggers forward into you, her one hand still resting in yours but is now near your hip, with her other hand gripping onto the shoulder of your dress. Moving your right foot back to stabilize yourself, your free hand flies up and clutches her back. Cold air envelopes you, sending goosebumps up your arms and puffs of vapor from your mouth.

"You alright there?" you ask as another cloud steams from your throat. You lower your head to meet her gaze.

"Yes, but I think you were onto something before," she says as she pushes away from your body, causing your hand to slide from her back but you hold it near her, ready to catch her if she feels like falling again.

"I'm always 'onto something' but which 'thing' are you referring," you ask as you feel her grip on your hand loosen, though she never releases it.

"A vessel made of ice might have been much less temperamental," she says casually as you help her move past you to the dock.

"Wooden canoes work just fine, your majesty," Alexander's crude voice cuts in. Holding back an exasperated sigh, you watch as Alexander holds out his hand for Elsa.

"It was just a joke, Colonel," she says calmly as her hand slips from yours, and in turn she accepts Alexander's open palm. She steps up onto the harbor side, then retracts her hand from Alexander. You take small steps towards the dock, shaking the boat with every step you take.

"Aside from that, you were gone an hour longer then you promised," he explains, his voice conveying how offended he is. "Because of that you have a few frustrated councilmen waiting for you back at the castle," he explains further.

"The councilmen here are always angered from what I can tell." You chime in casually. A disgruntled cough is the only reply Alexander offers you, accompanied by a stern glare. Rolling your eyes at the man, you are about to step on the dock, when a porcelain hand enters your vision. You pause mid stride to stare up at Queen Elsa who is offering your her hand. Cocking your head to the side, a flirtatious smile flutters over your lips as you accept her help. Twinges of cold instantly enter your hand, chilling you to the bone.

"Thank you," the words leave your mouth as you step onto the wooden boards. Locking eyes with Elsa you could only imagine what would happen next if the Colonel wasn't there. You still feel her fingers intertwined with yours and they might have stayed that way if Alexander didn't speak up.

"As much as I love standing on Arendelle's dock with the both of you, we shouldn't be keeping the councilmen waiting," his voice is short. Elsa instantly breaks your eye contact as she wiggles her fingers free from yours. _Well, its a step in the right direction. And if that's any indication of the future, I may be able to get her to admit her very obvious feelings for me. _Elsa takes a deep breath as a diplomatic smile returns to her face.

"Yes, of course. Are you ready to head back, Queen [y/n]?" she asks as she folds her hands in front of her body and turns to peer at you.

"I suppose, but are you?" you say with a hint of a teasing tone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED TILL NOW! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! Jeez, I had no intentions of waiting this long but I've been swamped with school work and I have a job now and it's crazy and I was on and off in the dog house with out a laptop and I couldn't write and ya. Fun stuff...okay enough about me, now about you! Thank you for everyone who has commented during that whole no update dryness because it let me know you guys were even still interested in this story XD haha! Thank you for anyone who has favorited and followed this story! You guys are awesome! Hopefully this chapter made up for all the no updating. Again so so sorry about that! I'm going to try and update once every two weeks, I don't think that's too unreasonable with my schedule. Anyway, stay beautiful people, give yourselves a hug from me, and I do love you guys so much :D you all mean the world to me, really :) (oh, and if there is anything that is tragically wrong with this chapter grammar wise, please let me know, because I didn't spend that much time editing this chapter because I wanted to get it out to you guys. I'll probably update it sometime later in the week to fix anything if there is any really bad errors but ya) SEE YOU GUYS IN TWO WEEKS! *blows kisses of farewellness*_


End file.
